


九月生长痛

by RouqiuACT



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RouqiuACT/pseuds/RouqiuACT
Summary: 烦人的身体，成长也会痛。烦人的朴志晟，梦里也要害我。
Relationships: Zhong Chen Le/Park Ji Sung
Kudos: 73





	九月生长痛

钟辰乐正在经历一场旷日持久的生长痛。

深夜，有风从未关合的窗户缝隙溜进来，撩拨窗帘起浪，偷渡昏黄色的光影爬上枕头。

枕头上的人进行着沉稳而平缓的呼吸。他最近常常做梦，有时候很真实，只梦到和身边的人做普普通通的事，有时候却很天马行空，上天入地又下海，随心所欲无所不能。

钟辰乐这会正在梦里和朴志晟一起逃课。朴志晟要他举手说肚子疼去厕所，自己却趁老师面向黑板写字的空档，接受着同学的注目礼，站起身大摇大摆从后门走出来。

他们在厕所门口碰面，钟辰乐生气地戳着朴志晟的肩，指责他太嚣张做事不计后果。一旦被班主任发现，免不了又要罚他在教室外站着，和西北风聊天。

朴志晟不以为然，朝他嬉皮笑脸，拍着胸脯像是要做什么保证。可是看着他嘴巴一张一合，却听不到任何声音。

钟辰乐觉得古怪，用力按着自己的耳朵。一眨眼朴志晟凭空消失了，面前只有班主任叉着腰满脸愠怒。

事发突然，钟辰乐无法思考为什么，他的身体对惊吓作出应激反应，扭头拔腿就跑，咬紧牙用尽全力不顾一切向前跑。

眼看着和班主任的距离越来越近，钟辰乐感到体力透支，喉咙干灼得像是要燃烧起来。他的双腿突然一软，剧痛如电流般从小腿肌肉蔓延开。

绝望躺倒在地，睁眼却仍是一片黑暗。借着昏暗的灯光，钟辰乐勉强辨认出来自己是在房间床上，刚对着天花板做了一场奇怪的梦。

小腿的疼痛让混沌的意识很快清醒，他蜷缩起身子，皱紧眉头用力揉着小腿肌肉。网上说这叫生长痛，他既烦躁又无奈。

烦人的身体，成长也会痛。

烦人的朴志晟，梦里也要害我。

1  
少年的生长很是奇妙，从探头探脑的幼嫩竹笋，生长为松劲挺拔的竹子，仿佛只需要几个夜深人静的夜晚。

钟辰乐对自己身体的突变后知后觉。偶然一天，他突然发现以前高出一截的女班长像是缩水般和自己平视了。常常被班里的大高个恶作剧放在书柜顶端的小说，不知从哪天起自己也能踮脚够到了。

少年人的身体像是对分泌生长激素这件事上瘾，钟辰乐感觉自己每天都在呼吸更高处的新鲜空气。快一点，他想，再高一点，哪怕因为生长伴随的疼痛毁坏更多美梦，也没关系。

可惜他在疯狂生长的同时，另一个人也不甘示弱。像是有什么玄妙的不可抗力，从他们认识起，朴志晟似乎永远比钟辰乐高，哪怕只是几厘米，哪怕钟辰乐每天把牛奶当成水咕噜咕噜灌入肚，也无济于事。

想超过朴志晟身高的心思不能如愿以偿，钟辰乐脑子里关于朴志晟的烦人理由又增加了一项。

抢走了比自己高5cm的新鲜空气。

钟辰乐的生长痛是最近才开始的。他闭着眼睛把小腿揉得像面团，疼痛感持续一阵后减弱，他的动作也渐渐变柔，不知不觉间再次沉沉入睡。

明天再睁眼，便将是作为高中生进入校园的第一天，他好奇又期待。

入学日的早晨，校门口是一年一度的盛大景象。班级名册板前永远最热闹最拥挤，密密麻麻的名字按数字分成了不同的班级依次排列。

人群争先恐后，像是在查看命运审判的结果。孩子们是不怕拥挤的，早一秒找到自己的名字，便能早一秒安抚因为焦急而剧烈跳动的心脏。

钟辰乐在校门口对着班级花名册仔仔细细找过三遍，期间好几次被拥挤的人潮推搡着差点在名册板上趴成了大字。可惜无论他如何努力，2班也只有钟辰乐，没有朴志晟。

正因如此，在看到朴志晟出现在高一2班教室门口的时候，钟辰乐是错愕又惊喜的。

“嘿！辰乐！”

他隔着老远挥舞手臂，吸引了走廊里一众同龄人的目光。被公开点名的人觉得脸颊有些发热，大步朝朴志晟走的时候，在心里悄悄骂他是傻子。

“你不是全家人出去旅游明天才赶回来吗？”钟辰乐问他。

平常恨不得每分每秒都黏在一起的两人，因为毕业旅行而不得不分别一段时间。再见朴志晟，他好像晒黑了一些，T恤领口旁的皮肤有若隐若现的色差痕迹。剪短头发显得人更精神了，个子又窜高不少，笑嘻嘻的看起来心情似乎很好。

“我妈说高中新入学，第一天适应环境和交到新朋友很重要，所以打发我一个人提前回来。”

“哦…”钟辰乐点头，“那你在这里做什么，你应该不是这个教室吧？”

“但你是啊，我当然是来找你。”朴志晟表情夸张，像在嘲笑他明知故问。

果然不是一个班啊，钟辰乐讨厌自己总是喜欢做无用的期待。他甩了甩头又问朴志晟:“那你是几班的？”

“我？我怎么知道！”朴志晟理直气壮，说完又自觉心虚:“看到你的名字就找过来了，自己在哪这不是还没来得及看么。”

“……”

两个人吵吵闹闹原路返回校门口，人群散了不少，钟辰乐用食指贴着名字一个一个往下滑，最终在27班名单发现了朴志晟的名字指给他看。

朴志晟一只大手重重搭在钟辰乐肩上:“辰乐啊，没想到命运如此残忍，狠心将我们分离。”

“你就装吧朴志晟，”钟辰乐拍开搭在他肩上的手，“这次没有我在班上给同学科普黑历史，你心底不知道偷着乐了多少次吧？”

“什么啊！”朴志晟的表情像是蒙受了天大的委屈，“你总是当着我的面给别人讲我小时候做过的坏事，但我可从来没制止过你！”

“那是你理亏。”

“行吧。”朴志晟说不过他，叹了口气，盯着钟辰乐的眼睛重新又问:“辰乐，我们不在一个班，你是不是其实挺高兴的？”

“还行吧。”

钟辰乐咬了咬嘴唇，还行吧，是挺高兴的，高兴得眼睛和鼻子都酸了。

朴志晟和钟辰乐是连屁股蛋子都曾赤诚相对的朋友关系，他们早在年龄只是一位数的时候就已经自称过命兄弟。钟辰乐一家人搬到朴志晟家对面的那天，朴志晟还只是个趴在地上和楼下爷爷养的狗子比谁的舌头更长的熊孩子。

有新邻居入住，像是学期中加入的插班生，新鲜血液让整栋小楼都跟着热闹起来。搬运家具的雇工进进出出，狭窄的楼道比往常更拥堵，凑热闹的老住户们在新邻居的门口聚集，张望一阵寒暄几句便算是打过了招呼。

钟辰乐被爸爸一只手抱着，明亮的眼睛四下张望，对周围一切新场景充满好奇。陌生的阿姨们围着他说说笑笑，人群里一颗小脑袋探出来，扯着钟辰乐爸爸的裤腿仰头朝他喊:“叔叔，你放他下来。”

两个小孩年龄差不了几个月，朴志晟却因为自己高几厘米而自然地把钟辰乐当成了弟弟。他牵着刚从爸爸怀里降落地面的钟辰乐的手，领着他去找趴在草坪上晒太阳的狗子，又抓着钟辰乐的手腕让有些害怕的他轻轻抚摸狗头。大狗的毛发被晒得暖茸茸，在太阳底下显得格外柔顺有光泽。

朴志晟郑重其事地拍钟辰乐的肩膀，指着狗子说这是他兄弟，又说刚刚已经跟它打过招呼，以后钟辰乐就是他弟，狗子从不欺负弟弟。

钟辰乐似懂非懂微微点头，一旁的大狗懒洋洋打了个哈欠，翻身继续晒另一边的毛发。

未成年人的承诺脆弱易碎，可惜当天晚上因为不小心踩到大狗的尾巴而被满世界追着跑，边跑边嚎啕大哭的钟辰乐并不明白。

前一晚的记忆并不愉快，但第二天早晨坐上校车，钟辰乐犹豫几秒还是接过朴志晟递给他的奶糖含在了嘴里，目不转睛地看他偷扯前座女孩麻花辫上的皮筋。

可能是奶糖太甜了，钟辰乐刚搬来的头几年乖巧得像朴志晟的“小跟班”，总是跟在他的屁股后边，陪他满世界为非作乱。

朴志晟提议给狗子理发，两人便把漂亮可爱的大金毛剪成了有地中海的金色斑点狗，被楼下邻居爷爷发现后抓起来罚扫了整栋的楼道。

扫着扫着朴志晟又要比谁用扫帚扬起的风更大，于是楼道里刚剪下的狗毛漫天起舞。恰逢住顶层毛发过敏的高中生姐姐放学回家，即使她弯腰抱头捂住口鼻飞奔上楼，依然没能逃过连打三天喷嚏的命运。

被喷嚏折磨的第三天下午，她气急败坏抓住躲在钟辰乐房间里的朴志晟，拧着他的耳朵让他大喊三声“我知道错了，我以后再也不敢了”，这件事才算了结。

后来小楼附近建了人工水池，水池中间是一座逼真的人造假山，山下养了许多条橙金花色的金鱼，大大小小在水里自由穿梭。

朴志晟坐在水池边晃悠小腿，盯着假山努力思考如何才能越过水池完成他的登山大业。钟辰乐就蹲在他旁边逗漂亮金鱼，他把脖子和手伸得长长，试图触碰离他最近的那条小生命。

鱼还没摸到，钟辰乐却因为重心不稳而直接踩到了水里。水池并不深，本来只能浸湿他的裤子，但钟辰乐以为自己要溺水，站在水池里边喊边扑腾，湿透了上衣和一旁惊慌的朴志晟。

朴志晟好心告诉钟辰乐，妈妈说湿衣服要赶紧脱下来才不会感冒。但钟辰乐别扭得要命，咬着嘴巴红着脸拼命摇头，像极了刚洗完澡的狗子，甩得他满脸是水。于是他只好妥协，满脸无奈地站在水池旁给钟辰乐拧干裤子和衣服。

又不是女孩子，朴志晟心想，不脱就不脱吧。

直到钟辰乐不再像个行走的花洒滋润大地，朴志晟才拎着他回了家。湿漉漉的两人在楼下被邻居阿姨偶遇，呼天喊地推着他俩上楼各找各妈。

等钟辰乐换好干净的衣服喝着热牛奶再晃到朴志晟家去，他还站在客厅里被妈妈数落。大人们都理所当然地认为是朴志晟带着钟辰乐去玩水，害得他掉进了水池。

尽管如此，朴志晟心甘情愿一人挨两份骂，见到钟辰乐还乐呵呵地偷偷朝他咧开嘴笑。

2  
进入高中第一天，钟辰乐坐在课桌前一遍又一遍数着刚发的新书，他好像还不太习惯坐在一个没有朴志晟的教室。高一班主任是英语老师，连说中文都像是带着洋味儿的连读，听得人耳朵生茧。她仔细安排完新班级事务，又说了些唬人的狠话，开始交待明天集训的注意事项。

钟辰乐把书山从左到右反复堆砌的工作已经进行到第四遍，“集训”这个词突然钻进了他的耳朵。

“集训？”他手里的动作顿住，“什么集训？”

“七天小军训呗，你不知道啊？”隔壁桌那个戴着圆眼镜，脸上肉乎乎的男生听见他自言自语，于是扭头搭话。

“不知道，谁说的？”

“学校通知说的，这位同学，你不会是找错学校了吧？”

“啊，通知啊，那么长一大段，我没看……”

钟辰乐话音刚落，前桌的男生也转过身。他的脸好小，整个人又瘦又纤细，看起来比女生还清秀。但他不清秀地岔开腿坐着，大咧咧朝他们俩挥了挥手:“其实没啥，就咱们一堆人去个训练基地给教官们送乐子呗。”

“真的假的？”圆眼镜弯着腰凑过去，“那教官会不会针对他看不顺眼的啊？”

“会，但你别像个愣头青似的跟他们对着干，就不会被看不顺眼了。”

“有道理。”圆眼镜点头，还想问点什么，却因为班主任在前面用力敲讲台而闭上了嘴巴。

钟辰乐压根不知道集训，更没和爸妈提起这事，愣头愣脑听了一大堆安排和注意事项，结果一个都没记住。

第一天开学，学校领导通情达理地没安排讲课。朴志晟下午三点就放学了，跑到钟辰乐的教室门口张望，等他一起回家收拾明天去集训的行李。

圆眼镜正忙着把新书往桌肚里塞，抽空怼了怼钟辰乐的胳膊:“诶，你看外边那男的，这才开学第一天呢，就在教室外等小女朋友，太嚣张了吧？”

钟辰乐没兴趣欣赏别人的男朋友，他还在为突如其来的集训而心烦气躁，倒是前桌听闻朝窗外看了一眼。

“你别说，长得又高又帅，还挺有气质，果然这种人才有机会等女朋友。”

“什么气质？”圆眼镜不屑撇嘴，“早恋的气质还差不多。”

两人又闲扯了几句，钟辰乐没插上话，他急着回家告诉爸妈这个要命的噩耗。麻利收拾了书包起身，对着两个新朋友说了句拜拜便朝门外走去。

直到走出去好几步被身后的朴志晟突然圈住肩，钟辰乐这才意识到，刚刚无意间自己已经被两位新朋友嘲讽了。

“哇辰乐，你们班主任也太能讲了吧？”朴志晟活动着脖子和手臂，在教室外无所事事等待太久，他有些犯困。

“诶，朴志晟，”钟辰乐扭头叫他，“你下次别来等我了。”

“为什么？”

不为什么，钟辰乐说不出理由，不想被称作朴志晟的小女友吗？因为朴志晟太显眼了但是自己却讨厌被注视吗？他也说不上来，甚至都想问自己为什么。

“算了，”钟辰乐只好改口:“你想来就来吧。”

跟在身后的朴志晟松了圈在他肩上的手，站在原地愣了一会儿，又赶忙跟上去，没再追问。

出校门右拐是一条长长的小吃街，烤肠麻辣烫，炸串关东煮，各种各样的食物香气混合在一起，吸引着放学后饥肠辘辘的孩子们的味蕾。

“朴志晟！”钟辰乐远远瞧见关东煮的店牌，欣喜地拍着朴志晟的书包:“那里有关东煮，我们去吧！”

他们俩吃起东西来风卷残云，像小动物般毫不掩饰对食物的喜爱和青睐。面对面坐着，你一串我一串，吃到特别好吃的还要表情夸张地停下来，连忙递到对方眼前。不用谁说话，对面的人就着他的手咬一大口，然后竖起大拇指幸福点头。

钟辰乐挺着肚子回家的结局就是凌晨两点半还因为肚子疼痛而在床上翻滚，爸妈看他满头大汗嘴唇发白，连夜送他到医院检查，竟然是急性肠胃炎。

自从生长痛以来，钟辰乐难得长而安稳地睡了一觉，醒来便得知自己不用参加集训了。他想，这算是因祸得福吗？不过这种痛可比生长痛难受一万倍，就像是举着刀的小人在自己肚子里胡搅蛮缠，呕吐感也一阵一阵涌上喉咙，简直要命。

如果有机会重来，他这次肯定不选和朴志晟一起乱吃东西。

想到朴志晟，钟辰乐从床上坐起身来，他不会也和自己一样因祸得福了吧？

可惜朴志晟没这么“走运”，钟辰乐在病床上担忧他的时候，他正在训练基地的草坪上生龙活虎，给同学们表演暑假学会的几招假冒伪劣擒拿术。

下午吃晚饭的时间，钟辰乐已经从医院回家。妈妈在厨房里忙着熬粥，他坐在客厅沙发上，对着电视机无趣的综艺节目迷迷糊糊正要合眼。一阵急促的敲门声突然响起，吓得他浑身激灵。

除了朴志晟也不会是谁了。

“钟辰乐！”门打开，朴志晟见到他激动得仿佛见了再生父母。

“你怎么突然病了，解散的时候我在你们班队伍里找了半小时愣是没找到你，他们说你请了病假，整个集训都不参加。”

朴志晟气喘吁吁靠在门口说话都费劲。他穿着学校发的深绿色迷彩短袖，脑门上冒着细细密密的汗珠，脸颊因为剧烈运动而覆盖上一层浅浅的红晕，浑身洋溢着夏日的热烈气息。

他把手里鼓鼓囊囊的袋子举到钟辰乐眼前:“感觉还好吗？我给你带了炸鸡和奶茶，多吃一点，吃好才能康复得快！”

炸鸡的香味从朴志晟的手指缝直往钟辰乐鼻子里钻，他后退几步，发现原来平时钟爱的味道生病了闻起来也会觉得油腻。

无奈地叹了口气，钟辰乐边敲着他的脑袋边说:“你是傻子吗？我肠胃炎，只能喝粥，这些东西你自己吃吧，我看你吃就行了。”

“啊……”朴志晟皱着眉头张大嘴巴，“怎么会这样，我买了两人份……”

“你以为我不知道你能吃完么？”

朴志晟就在钟辰乐的脚边坐下，电视机还放着刚刚那个无聊的综艺。他在地毯上啃炸鸡喝奶茶，钟辰乐在一旁喝白粥温开水。

刚喝了一口，钟辰乐用脚轻轻怼朴志晟的腰，“诶，不对啊，集训不是全封闭式么，你不能跑出来吧？”

“的确不允许外出，”朴志晟的手肘撑在膝盖上，扭头朝钟辰乐挑眉。“但他们拦不住我。”

“行了，你就嘚瑟吧，”钟辰乐又踢了他一脚，“待会儿回去就被抓起来批评教育。”

“不可能，我不仅要跑，还要天天跑。明天这个时候再来看你，不买炸鸡，陪你喝粥。”

钟辰乐从鼻子里哼哼了几句没回答，催促他麻利点吃，吃完打包垃圾带走。

朴志晟吃饱喝足瘫在沙发上，摸着肚子说他马上就要撑死了。又扶着钟辰乐的头让他把耳朵往自己肚子上凑，说钟医生快听听他肚子里的炸鸡几个月了，明天究竟能不能生。

“小钟医生，”朴志晟一脸痛苦，抓住钟辰乐的一只肉手放在手心里揉:“我婆婆非要我顺产，说顺产的炸鸡比较脆酥脆。哎哟喂，可是我怕疼啊！”

说完还装模作样抹了把眼泪，钟辰乐看他赖皮的样子，觉得又好气又好笑。肚子都要笑得又疼起来，粥也喝不下去，只好赶紧送他出了门，然后毫不留情地把他和“开心一点，记得等我，好好养病！”的叮嘱一起关在门外。

第二天下午，钟辰乐又坐在沙发上盯着电视屏幕发呆。无聊的综艺节目在放新一期，他依旧没什么兴趣，但懒得摁遥控器。就这么呆呆坐着，也没睡觉，听完了一整期。

因为朴志晟没来。

妈妈熬好的粥摆在桌上热第三遍的时候，钟辰乐放弃了。他一个人默默喝了两碗，边喝边发誓以后再也不相信朴志晟的鬼话。

晚上，钟辰乐闷着一肚子气在床上翻来覆去，不知道什么时候才睡着，也不知道睡了多久，摆在枕头下的手机忽然滴滴滴吵个没完没了，把他惊醒。

钟辰乐把头蒙进被子试图催眠自己，发现无济于事之后，放弃地胡乱挠了把头发，坐起身来找手机。六点不到，窗外的天空才刚泛着微光，他想，朴志晟，最好不是你，不然就死定了。

手机那端的人像是心电感应般突然静音，钟辰乐点开对话框，一连串消息像是鱼儿吐出的泡泡，长长短短，错落有致。

辰乐辰乐辰乐  
对不起！！！！！！！  
我前天晚上从你家回去的时候被出来拿外卖的教官抓到了TT  
他竟然让我写一千字检讨当众念？？  
唉呀那都不重要  
重要的是因为手机上交了才没能告诉你  
现在这个手机是借隔壁班同学的  
非常非常对不起对不起！！  
好烦啊可能这几天都不能去找你了  
我马上就要去集合QAQ  
拜拜辰乐  
不要怪我  
不准生气  
你在家应该会睡懒觉吧？  
哈哈哈真幸福  
我现在快困死了  
不用回我消息，手机这就还了哦  
那和睡懒觉的辰乐打招呼要怎么说呢？  
我知道了！  
中午好，辰乐^^

钟辰乐一条一条往下滑，本来还因为自己的乌鸦嘴害得朴志晟被教官惩罚而觉得有些愧疚，滑到最后几条时，起床气一股脑儿又涌了上来。

他用力摁着手机屏幕打字，想象自己是在摁朴志晟的头。

中午好个头啊！这才六点不到！吵死了！！！

就像是青春狗血偶像剧里男女主角命运般的错过，这条孤零零的消息发出后仿佛石沉大海，再也没能收到回复。

3  
接下来的几天里，朴志晟仿佛人间蒸发，再没有消息。

集训最后一天下午，钟辰乐没能沉住气主动去敲了对面的门。门咔一声打开，朴志晟妈妈看到是他似乎有些意外，但还是热情地招呼进来。

钟辰乐猜朴志晟这会儿已经结束集训，于是问阿姨他有没有到家。志晟妈妈却一脸疑惑:“不是集训结束后学校安排大家拖着行李直接去宿舍吗？我还纳闷你怎么没去呢。”

“宿舍？朴志晟住校吗？”

“对啊。”志晟妈妈把桌上切好的果盘递给他，“高中了你妈还舍不得给你报住校呢？”

“嗯……”钟辰乐点头，顿了顿起身说:“阿姨，他不在家我就先回去了。”

阿姨拉住他的胳膊:“找那小子有什么事？他带了手机但是不能用，说集训结束就给我打电话，要不要我跟他说说？”

“不用不用，”钟辰乐摆手，眯起眼睛笑得甜甜，“我待会自己联系他就行。”

“行，还是你这孩子懂事省心。也不知道我们家志晟这几天有没有闯祸被教训，唉。”

钟辰乐讪笑，心虚地走出去连忙关上了门。他可不敢告诉阿姨说你儿子集训第一天就溜到我家吃完了一只炸鸡，回去的时候还被教官抓个正着罚写检讨。

其实他也没什么要和朴志晟说的，就是想见见他，想知道他这几天究竟过得好不好，有没有被欺负，会不会很辛苦。但是又不想见到他，希望自己的生活里出现朴志晟这三个字的频率可以稍微减少一点点。

他想，有些说不出口的话，藏得深一些，时间够久就能无迹可寻。有些意料之外的情愫，想得少一点，也许总有一天会被遗忘。

集训七天，对于参加的孩子们来说是辛苦劳累而又妙趣横生的。没有成绩的压力，没有无聊的课堂，充斥的只有阳光，汗水，伙伴和欢笑。

明明站军姿的七分钟度秒如年，但处处被约束，把走路当饭吃，把集合当消遣，没有手机，不与外界联络的七天，却像极了夏天的雨，来势汹汹，来去匆匆。

钟辰乐躲过了这场夏日大雨。

一直躲到正式上课的那天。在家待得快要发霉的钟辰乐重新回到教室，他惊讶地发现那些淋过这场大雨的班上同学像是一夜间变得熟络，俨然相处几年的老友。

面对着教室里大多数于他而言仍陌生的脸，钟辰乐突然觉得自己的确说不上是“因祸得福”，也许那场大雨不是被他躲过，而是错过。

而被他错过的，远不仅仅只有雨。

第二节课间，朴志晟又站在2班教室后门，随手抓了个出来上厕所的同学，要他帮忙叫钟辰乐。

那人盯着他看了好一会儿，敲着自己的脑袋问他:“诶诶诶，你不是那个，那个，念检讨的那个？你叫啥来着？”

“你管我叫啥？”朴志晟把他快伸到自己眼前的手指挪开，“我找钟辰乐呢，麻烦帮忙叫一下。”

“噢！”那人突然提高音量:“你叫朴志晟，对吧？”

对个屁对，我叫你爹。

朴志晟没回话，皱着眉毛不耐烦地经过他，决定亲自进教室找人。正巧趴在桌上抄笔记的钟辰乐因为门口的响动而回头张望，两人得以成功对视。

“辰乐！”朴志晟朝他挥手，示意他出来。

钟辰乐的眼睛亮了一秒又暗下去。他伸了个懒腰，甩甩发酸的手腕像是不情愿地起身，瞟见旁边的圆眼镜正张大嘴巴望着朴志晟，又回头看自己，眼睛里写满惊讶和疑惑。

“怎么，李东赫，你傻了？”

“你认识他啊？”

“认识，怎么了？”

“没事儿，”戴着圆眼镜的李东赫摇摇头，又看了眼后门，“你先去，人家等你呢，待会回来再说。”

钟辰乐这才发觉教室里很多人都看着自己和朴志晟，这让他觉得不自在，搞什么啊？又不是明星，朴志晟这个傻子集训七天杀人放火了？

刚走出教室，朴志晟双手合十握着举到胸前，诚恳向钟辰乐道歉:“辰乐，那天事发突然，我真的不是故意放你鸽子。”

“明白了，”钟辰乐锤他的肩膀，“你集训干嘛了？怎么他们好像都认识你？”

“我？没干嘛啊，就检讨写得声情并茂了一点。”朴志晟笑着揉刚刚被打到的地方说:“诶，辰乐，以后中午和晚上我们一起吃饭吧，我在楼梯口等你。”

“啊……但是中午我和班上同学约好了，晚上我要回家。”虽然钟辰乐的声音很没底气，但他没有撒谎。大早上屁股刚碰到凳子，李东赫就热情洋溢地约着他和前桌三个人以后一起吃饭。

他当时没答应李东赫，但现在他拒绝了朴志晟。

朴志晟愣了几秒，仿佛在空旷的渔场漂荡很久，终于打捞起一个问题:“晚上回家？辰乐你没住宿舍吗？”

“没，我妈不想让我住宿舍。”

朴志晟低着头陷入沉默，像是在沉迷地思考。钟辰乐以为他会说想和自己一起回家，所以又要以住宿生的身份每天偷偷溜出去。

“不用，”钟辰乐说:“你好好住宿舍，不用陪我回家。”

“嗯？”朴志晟失焦的眼神重新回到钟辰乐脸上，他微微皱起的眉头舒展开来，“我当然会乖乖住宿舍，你不是早约了人一起吃饭么，也不需要我陪嘛。”

没能约到钟辰乐一起吃饭，朴志晟佯装生气，抱怨钟辰乐竟然喜新厌旧。他始终笑着，像是很快原谅了朋友的“背叛”，笑着捏钟辰乐的脸，笑着说他狠心，笑着在欢快的上课铃声里挥手跑远。

从小到大，钟辰乐第一次觉得朴志晟笑起来不那么好看了。可是明明是自己决定要推开他的，为什么还会感到委屈呢？

他忽然觉得在这种两人关系里，自己有些孤独。不是因为向朴志晟单方面付出得多，事实上，朴志晟对他很好，小时候陪他玩，后来陪他长大。总是帮助他，总是惯着他。但只怪朴志晟太好，这种对待朋友毫无保留的温柔和关怀，让钟辰乐逐渐产生了一些只能被藏匿的心思。光是向自己坦白，在心底深处承认自己对朴志晟不仅仅是朋友间的喜欢这件事，就用掉了他所有勇气。

大概是因为太喜欢朴志晟了吧。

这种成长中纠结的伤痛对于一个少年来说的确难捱。他曾经以为自己的喜欢是藏不住的，即使闭上眼睛，捂住嘴巴，塞紧耳朵，心里也会一直有节奏地跳动他的名字。

可惜他错了，他原来觉得朴志晟是人群之中近在咫尺的篝火，但其实他是遥远天边闪闪发光的星星。

星星怎么会听到钟辰乐心动的声音呢？星星如何读懂钟辰乐渺小的喜欢呢？

重新回到座位上，钟辰乐的眼睛涩涩的。一旁的李东赫像是一直在等他，往前看了眼老师的位置，扭头拍钟辰乐的胳膊。

“钟辰乐，快说说你怎么认识朴志……诶，你眼睛好红，怎么像是要哭了。”

“没有，进沙子而已。”钟辰乐揉了揉眼睛说:“我倒想问你，你怎么认识朴志晟的？”

“这还用问么？他念检讨那天那么嚣张，咱年级谁还不知道有这么个人啊？”李东赫把凳子搬得更近些，像是要和钟辰乐促膝长谈。

“那你说说他是怎么个嚣张法。”钟辰乐垂向地面的眼神抬了起来。

“噢！”李东赫一拍大腿，“我忘了你没参加集训呢！”

他了然地扶了扶眼镜，接着说:“我听说朴志晟这个人后台很硬，进咱学校是领导请进来的。不然怎么会有天大的胆子集训第一天就跑出去，还大摇大摆当着教官的面进门啊？”

钟辰乐阴郁的坏心情因为李东赫对朴志晟添油加醋的描述而扫除不少，他听得专心致志，视线却被李东赫脸颊上肉乎乎的苹果肌吸引。就像是两颗夹心巧克力球挂在脸上，钟辰乐忽然很想尝一口，也不知道甜不甜。

李东赫对自己脸颊肉的危机毫不知情，还是努力回忆集训的故事:“后来不是教官让他写检讨么，他竟然写了一千字自我介绍。站在升旗台握着话筒念得那叫一个声情并茂，情感真挚。听女生们说他写得特别有文采有哲理，反正我是没听出来。”

“是吗？”钟辰乐想了想，朴志晟的确总说很多他听不懂的大道理，脑袋里像是装着漫天宇宙。于是他问:“都说了些什么？”

“好像说了什么他是夜空孤独闪烁的星星，又说什么因为爱和被爱而觉得人生是幸福有意义的。我哪记得那么多？我又不是那些只会花痴帅哥的小女生。我没空听他装逼，当时都快中午了，我饿得前胸贴后背，脑子里只有脂肪蛋白质和碳水化合物。”

“你可真有意思。”钟辰乐被他逗笑了。

“我没你那哥们儿有意思。”圆眼镜摆手谦虚，客套了几句，“他写完检讨又因为正步踢得好被点名表扬，最后汇报表演教官还叫上台唱了歌，我就说么，他一定有后台。”

“他唱歌了？好听吗？”

“就那样吧，我也没仔细听。就记得他的声音低得像棒槌，我对棒槌没兴趣，我喜欢那种百灵鸟般清澈空灵的嗓音。真不知道那些女生喜欢他什么，不就是长得好看么？又能好看到哪里去，谁还不是两个眼睛一个鼻子一个嘴？”

话音刚落，李东赫忽然想起了什么，捂住嘴巴瞪大眼睛盯着钟辰乐:“对不起啊钟辰乐，我忘了他是你朋友，我对他没恶意的！”

钟辰乐在课堂上笑出了声，捏着嗓子用尖细的声音凑到他耳朵旁说:“没关系，人各有好。怎么样，这样的声音你喜欢吗？”

李东赫耳朵发麻，屁股连连后退，差点摔到地上。老师听到他们发出的的嘈杂响动，扫视一圈厉声说着安分一点认真听课。于是李东赫连忙把凳子摆回去坐端正了，钟辰乐却趴在桌上憋笑憋到肚子痛。

笑着笑着眼睛又突然想要冒汗了，他倒是明白那些女生们喜欢朴志晟什么。

因为他也喜欢。

4  
第二天早上起床对着镜子刷牙的时候，钟辰乐发现自己右脸颊上长了颗不大不小的痘。有些泛红，他忍不住伸手轻轻摁了一下，疼。

自从痘痘冒出头的这一天起，朴志晟再没靠过2班的教室后门，也再没随手抓一个幸运的同学，让他叫钟辰乐出来。

头两天钟辰乐还会紧张兮兮地叫李东赫看看后门有没有人，后来李东赫嘴里叼着根棒棒糖，含含糊糊吐槽说朴志晟这人对朋友不够铁啊，怎么就来了两次，钟辰乐便不再问了。

可惜命运捉弄人，朴志晟不来找他，他却不得不去找朴志晟。

午间休息，钟辰乐睡得正沉，忽然感觉有人在轻轻敲自己的肩膀。他迷迷糊糊睁眼，下意识看向隔壁桌，发现李东赫还没醒，口水从大张的嘴巴流到了桌面。嫌弃地别开眼，这才看到一旁站着的女生。

那是男同学口中班里最漂亮的女生，她手里攥着个粉色的信封，怀里抱着精致的礼盒。钟辰乐坐直了身子，用疑惑的眼神看她。

“钟辰乐同学，你好。”

女生的声音很甜，温柔有礼貌。眼睛很漂亮，棕色瞳孔，卷翘睫毛。她的头发又长又顺，大概是喷了香水，或者是用了什么衣物增香剂，钟辰乐觉得自己被一股淡淡的水果香萦绕。

“你好，”钟辰乐问她:“找我吗？”

“嗯，你是27班朴志晟的朋友对吗？”

朴志晟这三个字从她的嘴巴里说出来，轻轻柔柔，变得熟悉又陌生，像是往酸溜溜的柠檬汁上裹了一层芝士奶盖，格外古怪。

钟辰乐点头，于是她接着说:“可以拜托你一件事吗？我想让你帮我把这封信和这个礼物送给朴志晟。”

女生很害羞，话没说完脸颊已经微红，手里的东西举到钟辰乐面前，也飘着和她身上一模一样的味道。

钟辰乐恨自己从来都不是一个擅长拒绝的人。

他很生气，又很难过，为什么偏偏是他，为什么偏偏在这个时候？

李东赫的美梦被上课铃声打断，他慌张起身，视线被隔壁桌上那个粉不拉几的盒子吸引，旁边钟辰乐呆呆坐着一动不动，眼神失焦像是灵魂出窍。

“钟辰乐，你咋啦？”李东赫打完哈欠，晃着他的胳膊。

“没事，”钟辰乐摇头:“你桌上的口水反光了。”

“啊……”李东赫强装不在意，脸却像是突然涂上了粉色的草莓果酱。他咳嗽两声，迅速掏出纸来擦干净桌子。

钟辰乐看着他叹了一口气:“东赫呀，能不能帮个忙，把我桌上这些东西送给朴志晟。”

“什么东西？送给谁？”李东赫探头望他的桌子，“礼物和情书？你要向朴志晟表白啊？”

钟辰乐朝他翻白眼:“你还是接着擦口水吧。”

此时李东赫的眼睛瞪得比他的眼镜还圆，像是听到了什么了不起的八卦，他把废纸往抽屉里一塞，凑到钟辰乐跟前:“不是吧钟辰乐？你真喜欢他啊？”

眼看着老师已经走上讲台，李东赫还一副不问出个结果决不罢休的架势，故意提高了音量，声音大得方圆八个课桌都能听到。

钟辰乐觉得他吵闹，恨不得上手捂他的嘴，虽然以前他也总被别人说是大喇叭，但后来音量便随身高的增长而减弱了。他想，毕竟有获得就要有些失去，他已经长大了，成熟的孩子应该更偏爱安静和沉默。

没等钟辰乐手动消音，前桌黄仁俊先转过身来替他声控:“李东赫，你也是喇叭精转世吗？能不能别整天一惊一乍？”

“我怎么了？”李东赫仰着下巴，“我关心一下辰乐同学的情感问题，不行吗？”

“求您动动您那金贵的脑子，信当然是别人让他转送的。”

“我当然猜到了，故意逗他呢，黄仁俊你怎么就听不懂？哦我知道了，钟辰乐是地主家的傻儿子，你就是他们家的大闺女。”话没说完迅速闪身，躲开了黄仁俊砸过来的拳头，又得意地转头看着钟辰乐:“先说好，我可不帮你送，送情书这种事小女生才干。”

黄仁俊在前面笑出声:“你是怕自己去送的话，整个年级都知道2班有个小黑皮暗恋朴志晟吧？”

“嘶…黄仁俊，”李东赫活动着脖子和手腕，摆出一脸凶狠的表情:“是男人就应战吧！”

钟辰乐看着他们俩你一言我一语斗嘴，倒想起以前他也常常像这样，把和朴志晟吵架当成无聊午后的消遣。他安慰自己，不就是给朴志晟送别人的情书么？是男人就应战吧。

下午最后一节下课铃响，钟辰乐往校服口袋里塞好信，拉开衣链把礼物盒揣进怀里，深吸一口气，走出教室去找朴志晟。

真正找起来才发现原来他们两人的教室距离如此远，要下两层楼梯，走过连接两栋楼的天桥，再往上爬几层。钟辰乐慢悠悠地走，脑子里冒出了很多朴志晟不同的样子，有可爱的，有傻气的，有小时候的，有长大了的，有冬天的，有夏日的，有快乐的，有悲伤的。这几天他一直努力不想朴志晟，于是这会儿每个朴志晟都来了，一起在他眼前晃啊晃，晃得他头晕目眩。

他突然想起有年冬天雪下得很大，世界每天都像是被白花花又软绵绵的棉花糖包裹。他们一起去滑雪，坐在彩色的塑胶板上从巨大的斜坡顶端滑下来。朴志晟比不过他，总是落在后边。他毫不留情地大声嘲笑，朴志晟就气呼呼让他自己滑。过了一会儿钟辰乐才反应过来自己好像惹他生气了，攥紧滑板的绳索不安地四下张望。远远看到熟有个悉的身影匆忙跑过来，停在他跟前张大嘴巴呼吸，吐着白花花的雾气，从厚外套里掏出两杯温热的巧克力奶昔。

还是冬天好啊，钟辰乐想，冬天好像过得格外慢些，连时钟也被冻得走不动路。因为寒冷，人的感官变得迟钝，满足的阈值也变低许多，仅仅是一杯温暖的巧克力奶昔，就能让人幸福一整天。冬天里的每个人都穿得好厚，裹在棉衣和围巾里只露出眼睛，显得笨重又格外可爱。

是在楼梯口撞到了那个匆匆下楼的人，他手里抱着的一沓资料滑落，因为速度过快而铺满了好几级楼梯。

“抱歉抱歉！”那人为自己在教学楼里超速行驶而道歉，蹲在地上捡满地的纸。

钟辰乐怀里的礼物盒撞到了胸口有些疼，他第一反应把盒子拿出来翻来覆去检查了一遍，还好没变形，于是又收起来，也蹲在地上帮他捡资料。

那人好像很着急，收拾好满地狼藉后接过钟辰乐手里的纸，说了句谢谢就又连忙下楼了。钟辰乐连肇事者的正脸都没看到，只记住了他右耳上戴了个很小的银色耳钉。因为学校禁止佩戴首饰，更何况还是个男生。

终于走到27班，教室里空空的已经没剩多少人。钟辰乐从窗户朝里望，时隔多日再次见到了朴志晟的脸。

他坐在最后一排，靠着椅背仰头没睁眼，耳朵里塞着耳机，好像在听歌，额前的刘海因为仰头而悬在半空中，随后门吹来的风轻晃。

钟辰乐悄悄走到他旁边，小心翼翼地刚从怀里掏出粉色盒子，朴志晟的眼睛就睁开了。

他原本皱着眉，但看到面前的人是钟辰乐，惊讶得倒吸一口气，立即扯了耳机，像是不相信眼前所看到的而飞速眨眼睛。

“辰乐？”他站起来说:“你来找我了？”

“嗯，有人要……”

钟辰乐的话因为朴志晟的视线从他的眼睛移向他手里的盒子和信封而被打断，“这是什么？你给我的？”

“不是，不是，”钟辰乐连忙摇头，“是我们班的女生要我给你的。”

朴志晟刚接过盒子的手就这么落到腿边，信封也被他随手甩在了桌子的边缘，摇摇欲坠。

“啊……我知道了，”朴志晟点头，“我知道是谁，我们班那群男的天天念她的名字，就因为她漂亮。对，昨天她还找人要了我的号码。”

朴志晟说话的时候一直看着他，钟辰乐听完哦了一声，实在想不出什么话来回答。

他说:“哦，那……挺好。”

四周空气像是凝固了，朴志晟坐到课桌上，重新拿起信，当着钟辰乐的面拆开。

信封被他毫不怜惜的动作撕得狼狈，里边是一张同样粉色的信纸，密密麻麻写着字。钟辰乐试图透过光线从背面看纸的内容，可惜什么也看不清楚，只有那股熟悉的水果香直往鼻子里钻。

朴志晟只花了几秒扫视那张纸，然后重新折起来，扔到抽屉里说:“辰乐，你帮我告诉她，可以。”

“可以？可以什么？”钟辰乐抿着嘴，没等朴志晟回答又反应过来:“啊……我懂了，好。”

“谢谢，”朴志晟不再看他，声音很低很轻:“这次，我想试试。”

5

钟辰乐不会哭。

并不是天生不会哭，只是没想过像这样的生理本能也会被遗忘。有时候他明明很难过，感觉到鼻子发酸，心脏都在一抽一抽的疼，却始终掉不下眼泪。

他的情绪其实充沛得像盛夏日的阳光，梅雨季的雨水。从小喜欢浓郁明亮的色彩，喜欢新奇独特的事物，在他的世界容量里，快乐和难过占着同样的体积，只是快乐的浓度要高许多。

从妈妈肚子里刚出来的时候，他哭得惊天动地，像是抱怨降生到这世界有多委屈。后来长大了些，他变得爱笑也爱哭，笑是因为喜欢，哭是因为尝到了作为一个孩子会掉眼泪的甜头。犯错或是想得到什么的话，只要乖乖站着，不吵不闹，抬头用湿漉漉的眼神盯着大人们浑浊的眼睛，然后等眼泪无声滑落到下巴再伸出肉乎乎的小手，动作缓慢而用力地擦一把。

会哭的孩子有糖吃，这是聪明小孩钟辰乐早就知道的秘密。

只是聪明小孩也会长大，也会来到不能用眼泪解决一切的年纪。他不再为了得到什么而掉眼泪，转而开始有了“弱者才流泪”这样幼稚又偏执的念头。

就比如现在，钟辰乐躺在床上，用手按着胸口白天被礼物盒撞到的地方，其实挺疼的，虽然外表什么痕迹也看不到。

他觉得自己现在的境遇实在可怜，喜欢很多年的人接受了自己帮别人传达的告白。按理说值得大哭一场，要哭得声嘶力竭，眼睛鼻子脸颊全都染上触目惊心的红色，要哭湿一个枕头，哭到缺氧和失水，第二天早上狼狈地醒来，满脸留下浮肿的悲伤。

这听起来的确很不错，但他哭不出来。

他难过得很平静，脑子里空空，却又杂乱无章，只好睁开眼睛望着天花板数星星。那是前几年朴志晟送他的生日礼物，一盏可以把满天繁星带回卧室天花板的小夜灯。那时候朴志晟神秘兮兮说要把自己送给他，他自然不信，但最受不了别人卖关子，缠着朴志晟追问了好几天。偏偏朴志晟很享受这种折磨人的趣味，任钟辰乐软磨硬泡，什么也不肯说。

生日当天拆开礼物盒，看到里面躺着的浅蓝色小灯，钟辰乐侧眼瞪他：“呀朴志晟，原来你是灯泡啊，通电会发光吗？”

朴志晟听了咬牙切齿连连叹气，像个小老头似的皱着眉头碎碎念：“什么啊！这个灯叫星空灯，能帮你摘了帅气闪亮的星星们请到家里去。星星可是我啊，你不会忘了小时候大家都叫我星星吧？呀呀呀，钟辰乐，麻烦你对我上点心吧！”

钟辰乐对着天花板暗自腹诽，星星就星星，哪来的帅气闪亮？只是自己也觉得惊讶，几年前的事，他竟然还能记得清楚，朴志晟当时的语气和神情，都还在他脑子里鲜活清晰。不过仔细想起来又觉得朴志晟过分，明明送了灯却不买电池，连充电器也要落在家里第二天才想起来重新送给他。

其实钟辰乐睡觉是不开灯的，连窗帘缝都要拉得严实密不透光。可是朴志晟送他灯，他只好收下，摆在床头柜最显眼的地方当做摆设。偶尔在睡觉之前放朴志晟的星星们出来晒晒月光，或者失眠的时候打开，对着天花板从1开始数星星，即使这对失眠毫无疗效。

今天也是这么做的，只是数着数着朴志晟那讨人厌的脸又冒出来，他无限重复在钟辰乐耳边说:可以。

“你帮我告诉她，可以。”

可以什么啊？钟辰乐突然觉得好生气，他多想指着朴志晟的鼻子，对他说你算什么星星？银河宇宙中的星辰守护爱人至死不渝，而你呢？你他妈明明每天就只会一闪一闪亮晶晶，挂在天上朝我放无用的光明。

当然，这些话朴志晟大概这辈子也不会有机会听到。

就好像有很多事是朴志晟知道的，而钟辰乐这辈子不会知晓。

比如他们六年级的时候，钟辰乐因为学不会克制自己对事物的喜爱而一天三顿吃泡面，妈妈发现后很生气，把家里所有剩下的都给扔了。他半夜起床偷偷留下一包，藏在书包里每天背着，想找机会细细享受这末日狂欢般的幸福。可是机会没等到，泡面却不见了，钟辰乐惆怅得要命，把书包抽屉柜子全翻个底朝天，依然不见踪影。

那包神秘失踪的泡面其实是朴志晟趁他上课睡觉拿走的，倒不是想吃，只是暗中接受了辰乐妈妈委托的使命，要为钟辰乐的健康充分着想。不过钟辰乐像个无头苍蝇般满世界找泡面的样子，看起来实在是既可怜心疼，又可爱有趣。

还有一次是他们去游乐园，钟辰乐被新修好的升级版过山车吸引得走不动道，拉着朴志晟要去体验。朴志晟像块强力磁铁黏在地面上，摇着脑袋找一大堆理由拒绝他。虽然也想让自己看起来勇敢一些，虽然知道钟辰乐的邀请是因为他觉得过山车很有意思，但还是算了吧，野兽会因为长得像巨型猫咪而不咬人吗？过山车会因为有钟辰乐陪伴而变得像如履平地吗？

不会的，所以钟辰乐一个人去了。他对于喜欢的事情永远兴致高涨，他和朴志晟说自己要多试几次，最后竟然坐了七次。

朴志晟就在旁边的旋转木马等他，在钟辰乐第一次坐上去的时候仰着头看他在空中飞啊飞，那条长长的铁龙盘旋飞腾，他盯得眼睛都疼了，脖子都酸了，才模模糊糊看到了钟辰乐毛茸茸的脑袋。

过山车轰隆隆的声音此起彼伏，衬得因为无人光顾而保持静止的马儿们格外寂寞冷清。这天的天气不太明媚，阴沉沉的天空，一阵一阵滴几滴雨水。游乐园里难得空旷，负责旋转木马的工作人员问朴志晟要不要坐，今天人少，只有他也可以开。

朴志晟晃晃脑袋，说等一下，等朋友来了再一起。他慢悠悠地绕着马儿们走一圈，挑出里头最好看的两匹，选了其中一个正朝过山车出口大门的，坐上去百无聊赖晃着小腿。

钟辰乐不知道那天朴志晟坐在木马上等他睡着了。因为他刚结束第七次的过山车之旅，朴志晟就朝他走了过来。他激动地分享着自己的感受，在朴志晟开口说出旋转木马四个字之前，又被另一个正满天飞舞的游乐设施吸引了视线。

于是这件事钟辰乐便失去了知情权。

再比如集训第一天，朴志晟去2班队伍里找钟辰乐，几乎是从排头走到排尾，一张一张脸扫过，怎么也找不到那个熟悉的身影。只好四处问他的同学，可得到的答案不是不认识就是不知道。

朴志晟担心钟辰乐出意外，却又不知道该怎么做。一个女生朝他走过来，和身旁那些集训一天臭哄哄脏兮兮的男生们不一样，她的头发绑得很整齐，身上飘着淡淡的水果香。她问朴志晟是不是在找钟辰乐，朴志晟便心急地盯着她的眼睛问:他怎么了，出什么事了吗？

女生捂着嘴轻声笑了，摇头说你不要着急，他只是身体出了一些小状况才请假。然后又问朴志晟的名字，弯着她漂亮的像是会说话的大眼睛对他说:“钟辰乐是你喜欢的人吗？你好像特别在意他。”

这样看来，世界的确是相对公平的，我们每个人都拥有知情和不知情的权利。正如钟辰乐无法分享他因为朴志晟产生的悲伤，这些钟辰乐不知道的事情，大概朴志晟也永远没有机会告诉他。

6

钟辰乐右脸颊上的痘比昨天又长大了一些，他照着李东赫桌上摆的小镜子，伸手试探性地碰了碰，却发现好像没有第一天那么疼了。

早自习李东赫也要趴在桌子上睡觉，钟辰乐觉得他简直就是一只擅长吵架的猪。因为李东赫是住校生，睡眠时间本来就比像他那样的走读生多得多，却每天睡不饱，刚从床上爬起来又开始睡回笼觉。

“你懂什么啊？我昨晚熬夜打游戏来着。”

闭着眼睛的李东赫忽然开口说话，吓得钟辰乐拿着镜子的手也抖了一抖。

“你听见我想什么了？”

“看你那小眼神就知道你又在背地里骂我。”

钟辰乐哑然，嫌弃地把镜子扔回他桌上。正在书包里找早自习的书，那股水果香又飘进了鼻子。他还没来得及传达朴志晟昨天下午的话，那女生倒是自己找了过来。

“钟辰乐，谢谢你，”，她微笑着，递给钟辰乐一块巧克力，“昨天朴志晟给我发消息了。”

“嗯，不客气。”

“幸亏有你，你们果然是最好的朋友，我本来没以为他会答应呢。”

那块巧克力钟辰乐没接，女生就把它摆在桌上，又说了一次谢谢才离开。这些话从她嘴里出来明明是温柔的，怎么到了自己耳朵里却觉得有些刺耳呢？可能是偏见吧，他想，不过她又没做错什么，只是比自己勇敢一点，幸运一点罢了。

早自习刚下课就感受到有人轻轻拍他的肩，钟辰乐僵在座位上，像是回到了一些事情还没发生的从前，恍了几秒才反应过来。

“钟辰乐，去一趟办公室，班主任找。”

刚开学的时候学习组织了一次入学考试，这种考试的目的通常不是测评，而是选拔，要把题目难度定到普通水平之上，挑出那些格外优秀的孩子今后重点培养。

钟辰乐小时候就很会学习，不是喜欢，而是擅长。后来妈妈发现了他的天赋，于是周末送他去补习班。他不讨厌补习班，因为那儿的老师不会把平时课堂上那些浅显易懂的知识翻来覆去讲好几遍，而是出一套套题目给他们写，写完正确的就可以提前下课回家。

钟辰乐经常是最早走的那一个，因为朴志晟就在教室楼下等他。朴志晟不上补习班，但那条街上哪家店最好吃，哪里有好玩的玩意儿，他比钟辰乐还清楚。

班主任找钟辰乐自然是因为他的入学考试成绩，她坐在办公桌前，语重心长地说好的开头不代表好的结尾，她见过太多孩子以为自己基础好就松懈下来，高开低走。高中不比以前，难度增大许多，你不要浮躁，沉下心来保持现状好好学。

钟辰乐就只点头，心里吐槽大人们总是像这样喜欢为最坏的结果担忧。明明他还什么都没做，只是考了一场考试，在班主任嘴里却像是个摈弃大好未来，即将堕落深渊的孩子。

班主任又讲了许多，然后抽出一张白纸，说他因为成绩优异被选入学校的竞赛班。竞赛班说是班，其实只是给成绩拔尖的孩子们提供了一间额外辅导和自习的教室。竞赛班的成员从高一到高三都有，三十来个学生由一个单独的老师管理，每周日下午有一次集体辅导。

钟辰乐还没明白这是怎么回事，班主任把纸递给他:“这是细节和安排，回去认真看看。明天是周日吧？下午记得去上课。”

回到教室，李东赫正和黄仁俊下五子棋，他们在作业本上画了几条线当作棋盘。钟辰乐走过去抽走他们正焦灼的棋局，李东赫便开始嚷嚷:“干嘛干嘛，我这一掷绝杀呢，想帮黄仁俊耍赖是吧？”

“别闹，”钟辰乐抓着他的胳膊，“我有正事问你们，知不知道竞赛班是什么？”

“竞赛班？听说过，学霸的party，和咱们没关系。”李东赫说着，坚持不懈要从钟辰乐手里抢回他的作业本。

一旁的黄仁俊问他:“你被选进去了？以后压力可能很大，大大小小的竞赛学校也会从里面挑人参加。”

钟辰乐点头，若有所思。李东赫便嚷嚷起来:“钟辰乐你这么厉害？我看你平时也不怎么听课，成天陪我们鬼混，深藏不露啊！”

钟辰乐无语地翻着白眼:“你看我不听课？你上课清醒过多久啊？什么叫我成天和你鬼混？是你每天骚扰我，让我陪你聊天。”

“行了行了，”难得黄仁俊在中间劝架，“你们俩臭味相投，谁也别说谁。”

李东赫哼了一声瞪他，胳膊抱在胸前:“你也不是什么好东西！”

直到中午三个人一起去吃饭，李东赫一边合书一边还在为了证明钟辰乐是三个人里边最糊涂的那个而喋喋不休。

“仁俊你记不记得，开学那天钟辰乐连我们要集训都不知道，傻兮兮在我旁边不停念叨着集训集训。你说他是不是最憨的那个？”

钟辰乐本来顺着人流朝外走，听到李东赫在后边骂他，于是扭头大声争辩:“我那是没看通知！你再人身攻击信不信我下次拍你睡觉流口水的照片发到班群？”

说完，李东赫吃瘪的有趣表情让钟辰乐舒心不少，嘚瑟地朝他吐了吐舌头，回头却迎上一张巨大的人脸。他在外炫耀的舌头还没来得及收回去，差点舔到人鼻尖上。

怎么也没想到会是朴志晟。

如果换在以前，钟辰乐会庆幸撞上的是朴志晟。但现在，他只能在心里懊悔，为什么自己走路要回头，为什么要和倒霉孩子李东赫吵架？

嘶溜一声把舌头收回去，钟辰乐连忙后退几步，尴尬地摸着后脑勺支支吾吾:“对不起啊朴志晟…没看前边，你……你找我有事？”

“没事。”朴志晟看着他的动作微微皱眉，那女生便从后边经过钟辰乐，带来比平时更浓郁一些的水果香气，站到朴志晟身旁。

她对朴志晟说:“我们走吧。”，又朝钟辰乐笑:“要一起去吃饭吗？”

原来是这样，钟辰乐恍然大悟，真想吹出个巨大的气球载着他飞到天上去，永远也不要出现在朴志晟眼前。

自从那次之后，钟辰乐每天吃午饭都声势浩荡。下课前五分钟开始整理桌子，系好鞋带，又催着另外两个人赶紧收拾。铃一响便拖着他们往外冲，李东赫跑得气喘吁吁还有力气骂他:“钟辰乐你有病啊！吃饭怎么突然比投胎还积极！”

不过他的努力的确没什么必要，因为朴志晟那天中午之后再也没来过二班教室。

这世界上没有那么多肝肠寸断痛彻心扉的爱情，就算钟辰乐再喜欢朴志晟，也不会有“你是我的全世界，是我的赖以生存的氧气”这样矫情又夸张的想法。他是一个乐观的人，悲伤也许很深刻，但都不过是写在沙滩上的承诺，总有一天会被时间的潮涨潮落冲刷干净。

况且他最近很忙，周日下午第一次去了竞赛班的教室。走进去便觉得气氛不太一样，已经有好些人到了，教室里却很安静。大家坐得很远，伏在桌上忙着自己的事。没有像李东赫这样的自来熟见他就说:大家都是人，钟辰乐你紧张个屁啊。也没有黄仁俊扭头帮忙呛回去:里面还有学长学姐呢，你去了估计更紧张，哦算了吧李东赫，你根本没机会去。

他找了个角落的座位坐下来，因为无聊而呆呆玩着手指，没多久便有人在他旁边放了书包。钟辰乐抬头，发现他正看着自己，总觉得有些眼熟。

“你好，我叫吴逸，我记得你。”那人说话的时候嘴角是上扬的，他指了指钟辰乐手腕上的手表，“之前有一次我在高一教学楼的楼道里跑太快，撞到你了。当时你帮我捡资料才看到的，我以前也有一个，一模一样。”

“这样啊……”钟辰乐找回了那天的记忆，他在楼梯口撞了人，礼物盒的尖角怼得胸口疼了好几天。朴志晟就坐在桌子上，看那女孩写的信，然后对他说可以……

不想再被朴志晟绑架了情绪，他赶紧晃晃脑袋:“我叫钟辰乐，”说完也指着那人的银色耳钉，“我也记得你。”

于是吴逸便笑，钟辰乐惊讶地发现他笑起来竟然和朴志晟很像，眼睛弯成一条缝，亮闪闪洋溢出快乐和洒脱。鼻子皱起浅浅的纹路，嘴巴张大露出整齐的牙齿，笑完才后知后觉，傻乎乎抬起手遮一遮嘴巴。

钟辰乐郁闷极了，因为他发现平心而论的话，还是朴志晟要更帅一些。

7  
其实吴逸对钟辰乐有的第一印象是在开学迎新那天。当时吴逸就站在校门口当志愿者，作为学长给晕头转向的新同学们提供帮助。

钟辰乐在人群中有些显眼，因为大多数孩子都是成群结队，或者被家长簇拥着走在中间，只有他是一个人去的，形单影只显得格外孤独而特别。

吴逸刚拿起新生花名册，瞟眼看到了那个皮肤比女生还要白净光滑，独自站在太阳光下像是要反光的男孩。他走上前刚想开口打声招呼，那孩子却突然眼睛一亮，朝着校门口立起来的巨大花名册板小跑过去。匆匆经过吴逸，留下他举在半空中的一只手臂。

被人无视的感觉不太好受，吴逸隔着远远的看那男孩在拥挤的人群里渐渐消失的背影，叹了一声。他手里明明就有名册，如果男孩停下脚步等他开口，就能轻松得到答案，为什么非要错过，去人群中受那份拥挤的罪呢？

迎新不是一件简单轻松的事，吴逸在校门口站了一上午，人群四下散去才得以休息。他靠着保卫室的门喝水，定睛却意外看到了之前那张匆匆略过自己的脸。

这次他旁边多了个孩子，比他高一些，黑一些，头发剪的很短，脸部轮廓硬而明朗，看起来就像是会在高中校园里很受女生欢迎的人。

他们一开始走在一起，靠得很近像是在讨论什么。后来分开，站在名册板的两端，同时开始往中间慢慢靠拢，像极了很久以前无聊又做作的偶像剧里会播放的情节，男女主从命运的两端向着同一个方向越靠越近。

吴逸知道他们一定又在找名字。那个白得发光的男孩高举着手，一个他以前也有过的手表就从细细的手腕往下滑。那孩子盯得格外专注，摁着名字一个一个缓缓移动。吴逸这次依然想去帮他，他却在原地突然惊呼一声，声音明亮而澄澈，朝另一个孩子用力挥手。

“朴志晟！朴志晟！快，我找到了！”

叫作朴志晟的人跑了几步到他身边，顺着手指的方向看过去。还没说上几句话，两人不知为何又开始吵吵闹闹。

吴逸觉得自己这样观察别人有些不太礼貌，但是又忍不住去看他们，就像隔着时光在看过去的自己。有人拍他的肩膀问他看什么呢，他摇摇头收回了视线，笑着说没什么，在看小孩拍偶像剧。

对这个白色瓷娃娃的印象从这天起便定格了。不知道他叫什么，不知道他在哪个教室，唯一知道的，只有他手臂上那块自己也有过的手表，以及他那个好朋友的名字，朴志晟。想要在茫茫人海里等再一次巧合的遇见，除了命运安排以外，大概毫无希冀。

所以当吴逸从一叠竞赛班新生名单里看到那张熟悉的脸时，他意外又惊喜，用力眨着眼睛觉得奇妙，大概这就是命运吧。站在年级主任的办公室里，听着老师讲今年的竞赛安排，嘴角却逐渐上扬。老师问他什么事情这么开心，他愣了愣，回答说:“作为竞赛班的新任班长，能认识和了解这么多优秀学生，我觉得很荣幸。”

被高一年级主任放回教室时已经放学，他却需要赶在高二年级主任准时下班之前把资料送过去。他在教学楼里跑得仿佛百米冲刺，A4纸在被带起的风里哗啦啦响得像风铃。

没想到放学后的教学楼还有人往上走，也没想到那个往上走的人会走神，更没想到那个走神的人手上就带着他心心念念的蓝黑手表。

吴逸按耐住自己内心像是要认亲前的冲动，看着蓝色的表带在对方白而纤细的手腕上随手部动作自由晃荡。他因为独自怀揣着秘密而觉得心跳加速，慌张又匆忙地随口说了句谢谢便落荒而逃。

没关系，他边跑边想，今天太匆忙，不适合故事开头。

但我已经找到你了，大概这就是命运吧。

合适的故事开头在竞赛班第一次上课的周日下午。吴逸从后门走进来，在角落里发现了那有着独特肤色的侧脸。他乖乖坐在座位上，背挺得很直，头微倾，在百无聊赖却又认真专注地玩着自己的手指。他想起那叠资料里，钟辰乐个人信息写着兴趣爱好:唱歌篮球和说话。现在看来，却想象不到面前这人做这些事情的样子。他想，钟辰乐，你好像的确是一个很值得认识和了解的人。

“你好，”吴逸靠近他，终于有机会念出自己的名字:“我叫吴逸。”

和竞赛班班长吴逸认识后的钟辰乐，得到了许多好处，其中之一是他可以随心所欲翘掉周日下午那节额外加课。但他没有这么做，他需要繁忙，他需要让自己忙成一个原地极速旋转的陀螺，任何一个忙碌的机会都被他牢牢旋入，这样就不会再有可能陷入名为朴志晟的漩涡。

另一个好处发生在某一天早晨，钟辰乐用赖床多睡的十五分钟换来了学校门口的百米冲刺，又因为空腹剧烈奔跑，在冲进校门口五十米之后捂着肚子蹲到了地上。

吴逸也是走读生，这天他比钟辰乐到得还晚，在看到蹲在地上熟悉的身影之后跑得比钟辰乐还焦急。他们去了一趟医务室，确认没什么大碍后才送钟辰乐回教室，向班主任解释迟到的理由。

好孩子总是有更多赦免权，班主任在看到高年级的吴逸之后喜笑颜开，关切地询问钟辰乐的情况，又嘱咐他不要这么拼命，走读生赶不上早自习迟到几分钟也没关系，身体最重要。

钟辰乐在心里悄悄翻白眼，却没想到从那天起，每个早晨自己的桌上都会出现一份热腾腾的早餐，每周七天包子饺子炒饭面条不重样，且样样都是他喜欢的食物。

留早餐的人除了早餐之外什么都没留下，钟辰乐只好挠着脑袋问旁边一圈有没有见过那人。李东赫倒反过来故意揶揄他:“辰乐啊，有人追有人关心你就偷着乐吧，还非得跑到我面前炫耀个什么劲儿呢？”

无语，就不该指望从他的嘴里吐出什么正经回答来。应该是吴逸吧，钟辰乐心里有答案，只是不好意思直接去问，像是把别人单纯的一份关心想得矫揉造作。

于是他也就安心地每天吃着滚烫热乎的早餐，把这份善意回报到和吴逸相处的其他地方。周日上课前带一些小零食，摆在吴逸桌上等着他来；竞赛班有资料要复印，他便下课后陪着吴逸一起去文印室；吴逸比他年级高，任务也更重，于是一些繁琐的管理事务时常由他帮着处理。

他很满意这种状态，虽然偶尔还是会听到朴志晟的名字。多数是在女生们课间恨不得全世界都听到的八卦讨论里，朴志晟又做了什么事让她们觉得好帅，朴志晟又如何在体育课上吸引了目光。还有的时候是在广播里听到他，因为偷跑出校门去做什么，被学生会的同学抓到通报批评。

这些声音通通只在耳边吹过，就好像是每天都会经过，留不下痕迹的风。有时候他甚至会忘了朴志晟在自己的促成之下有了女朋友这个事实，他觉得自己离目标近了一大步，好像真的开始适应没有朴志晟的生活了。

这天周日下午，钟辰乐抱着书，半眯起眼睛晃到了竞赛班教室门口。感觉到怀里的书被人忽然从右边抽走，钟辰乐向右扭头不见人影，又把头转到左边，右肩却被人轻轻拍了一下。

“幼稚！”钟辰乐快速转身，把空抱着的手垂下来，朝吴逸皱起鼻子表示抗议。

吴逸没有反驳，径直把书放到了教室最后一排的书桌，接着抓住钟辰乐的手腕，拉着他朝楼下走:“不想上课吧？”又回头朝他笑:“走，小朋友，哥哥今天带你逃课。”

吴逸拉着钟辰乐一路到了商场，原来是要他帮忙挑一件正装，为下周高二年级的演讲比赛做准备。钟辰乐没想到老师眼中的完美学生吴逸会带着他做逃课这样的坏事，他最近都快习惯乖巧，只因为以前那个常带他打破束缚，违背章则的人走远了。

吴逸的身材很匀称，比钟辰乐高一些，但又比朴志晟瘦一些。他很快选到了合适的西装，走出店门，说要请钟辰乐喝奶茶，算是答谢陪逛。钟辰乐点点头，挑了一家最喜欢的奶茶店，正站在点单台前为喝巧克力还是原味的奶昔而纠结，却突然听见有人叫他名字。

“辰乐？”

钟辰乐朝着传来声音的奶茶店内望，一眼看到了坐在桌前的朴志晟，和他身旁的女朋友。他感觉自己瞬间凝固在了原地，直到店员第三次问他究竟要喝什么，他才回过神来，慌张地随口说了个名字。

倒是吴逸先走过去，他似乎和那女生认识，两人笑着打了招呼，又转头问朴志晟:“你就是她男朋友？”

“嗯。”朴志晟没点头，视线还盯着店门口耳朵微红的钟辰乐，像是迫不及待要走上前，又像在焦急地等人过来。

直到钟辰乐终于端着两杯奶茶走来，朴志晟微皱的眉毛这才松开。钟辰乐把其中一杯递给了吴逸，腾出一只手来配合自己的微笑，向坐着的两人打招呼。

“辰乐，你是和他单独出来玩吗？”朴志晟站起身，拿过他手里的奶茶喝了一口:“不是巧克力奶昔了啊。”

“是啊，”钟辰乐的两只手忽然间都得到了解放，他不知道该把手放在哪里比较合适，只好尴尬地停在半空中，“过分了啊朴志晟，只准你和女朋友出来谈恋爱，不准我和学长一起放松休息？”

“没有。”朴志晟把奶茶又塞回钟辰乐手里，却不说他是在否定前半句还是后半句。

在女生的邀请下，他们四个人一起在商场里又晃悠了几圈，期间只有女生和钟辰乐在说话，气氛微妙而难捱。

终于到了准备回学校的时间，钟辰乐悄悄舒了一口气，站在直升电梯前等待。电梯门缓缓打开，里边的人往后退了几步，给他们腾出些空间。于是朴志晟先走进去，钟辰乐跟在女生后边，刚踏进一只脚，警报声滴滴响起。

超载了。

钟辰乐下意识连忙往后退，站在里边的朴志晟就朝女生扬了扬下巴，示意她也先出去，四个人一起等下一趟。

“算了，”钟辰乐反应过来，推着朴志晟的肩膀把他按回去，“你们先下去打车，我们坐扶梯。”

“但是……”朴志晟还要说什么，一只腿跨了出去，却感受到身后有一股微弱的力量拉住了他。

“别但是了，”钟辰乐不着痕迹地瞥了眼被女生紧紧抓住的朴志晟的袖口，接着忽然笑起来，重新看向朴志晟，摆手说:“快去吧。”

他们在电梯口隔着不到半米的距离对视。钟辰乐眼睛弯弯的，很明亮，边说话边朝朴志晟眨眼，像是给兄弟和他的女朋友制造二人世界得逞后的邀功。

电梯门关得格外缓慢，朴志晟盯着钟辰乐的灼热视线，过了太久太久才彻底消失在眼前。

仿佛溺水之人重获呼吸的权利，钟辰乐在电梯门最后一丝缝隙关合之后才想起要呼吸。他摁住自己的胸口，一瞬间感到又累又痛。他忽然觉得，电梯门关上的那一刻，他与朴志晟这一生便再不会相见。

又觉得他对朴志晟多年以来秘密的喜欢，被阻隔的门拆分成了两部分。甜的那一半跟着朴志晟离开的电梯成为了风，飘在晴空下从此无关痛痒。而苦的那一半破碎在眼前，陪伴钟辰乐孤独到老。

朴志晟就站在半米外的门后，可是自己却连陪他下坠的机会都没有。

太难了，他想，假装不在乎真的太难了。

8  
钟辰乐又做梦了。

梦里朴志晟竟然在深夜给他打电话，只说了句开门就挂了。他混沌的大脑瞬间清醒，连拖鞋也没来得及穿，匆匆跳下床去开门，地板很冰，朴志晟却活生生热乎乎地出现在了眼前。

他梦到朴志晟还穿着校服，躺在他的被子里，像小时候那样抱着他的一只胳膊，抱得他浑身发热冒起细密的汗来。

他问朴志晟你怎么从学校里跑出来的，跑来我家做什么？朴志晟就抱着他摇头，头发挠得他睡衣下的皮肤痒得要命。

把他的脑袋推远些，钟辰乐捏着他暴露在外的后颈肉又问了一遍。朴志晟这次不摇头了，开口却问钟辰乐早餐好不好吃。

“什么早餐？”钟辰乐一头雾水。

“热乎乎的早餐，让你不会胃痛的早餐，我送到你教室的早餐。”

钟辰乐惊讶得说不出话来，实在无法将给自己送早餐的人的脸从吴逸切换成朴志晟。身旁的人低头听着他的呼吸声，又肆无忌惮凑近了些，把头抵在钟辰乐的肩膀上。

“辰乐，她今天和我说我不喜欢她。我应该难过吧，她不是我的女朋友吗？你快听听我的心跳，有没有心碎的声音，它是不是跳动成了一条支离破碎的折线？”

钟辰乐被朴志晟跳跃的话题和炙热的胸膛环绕，感到又闷又热，他咬了咬牙，用力推开朴志晟的手:“朴志晟，我不是没有感情的机器，我听不出你错综复杂的心电图。我只能听到你的心在鲜活跳动，它盛气凌人嘲笑着我，说全世界它只爱自己一个！”

喘了口气，钟辰乐像是下定了决心又朝他喊:“满意了吗？朴志晟，你可真是个混蛋！”

第二天是伴随着清晨的微光醒来的，钟辰乐惊坐起身，确认了自己身边并没有朴志晟的事实。他深呼吸一口气，果然是梦，梦里的朴志晟比较可爱，梦里的自己也要勇敢得多。

挂着两个大大的黑眼圈赶周一早自习的结果就是又被隔壁桌吐槽。钟辰乐本来正因为今天桌上没有人送早餐而惊讶，又联想起昨天晚上那个奇怪又真实的梦，李东赫却在旁边口吐芬芳，一句“年轻人注意身体，不要欲纵过度。”把他的思考打断。

李东赫这个人真的很奇怪，眼睛和眼镜都是圆圆的，鼻头和嘴巴也是圆圆的，连笑起来脸颊挤出的肉都是圆润的球形。明明他有钟辰乐见过的这世上最甜的笑容，说起来话来却永远呛得人直咳嗽。无论是拐着弯骂他，又或是故意说反话逗他，都能神奇地让钟辰乐气着气着又忍不住笑起来。

难道巧克力夹心的内容是辣椒吗？他斜了一眼趴在桌上背对着他歇菜的李东赫，突发奇想开始摇他的肩膀，摇得他课桌疯狂颤抖，摇到他坐起身才罢休。

李东赫把脸与课桌分离，抓住罪魁祸首的手腕认输:“停，辰乐呀，别摇了，我们三好青年不搞桌震，再摇我夜宵都要吐干净了！”

“李东赫，”钟辰乐也摇累了，手搭在他肩上，“你暗恋过别人没？”

“哟，钟辰乐小朋友，情窦初开了？”

“那倒不是，我开了好久了。”

“厉害，早恋，还是最可怜的单恋。”李东赫伸出根手指在钟辰乐面前晃，“哥劝你一句，喜欢哪个妹子就去追，别搞什么少女怀春，苦大情深，我们男人不兴这一套。”

“你懂个屁！”钟辰乐不想继续聊下去。

“你才懂个屁啊，”李东赫恨铁不成钢，“俗语怎么说来着？喜欢就告，爱就操。你真以为暗恋也能结果呢？做梦吧，暗恋的下场只有流产，生不出哇哇叫唤的小孩儿，明白吗？”

“东赫，”钟辰乐摇头，怜爱地摸了摸隔壁桌的脸，“早治早康复。”

“神经病啊！我认真的钟辰乐！你条件不错啊，长得有鼻子有眼，皮肤又白又嫩，性格好还会关心人，关键是个学霸，谁舍得拒绝你的爱呢？”

钟辰乐依稀记得他曾经也描述过一个人有鼻子有眼，但又想不太起来究竟是谁。只好叹了一口气，上半身瘫到课桌上:“唉，你不明白，我和他生不出小孩的。”

李东赫反而坐直了身子凑近钟辰乐，他扶了扶自己的圆眼镜说:“呸，我怎么就不明白了？暗恋嘛，谁没有过，就像长痘，又疼又痒，不挤难受，挤了更痛。”

“但是你得治，明白吗？钟辰乐，挤也好，不挤也罢，你得处理它，不能放任不管。将来它越长越多，一发不可收拾了，有你好受的！”

钟辰乐背对着他不再说话，但他其实觉得李东赫说的很有道理，又伸手摸了摸自己右脸颊那颗不记得从哪天起冒出来的小痘。

他忽然觉得自己的喜欢的确像极了这颗痘。

一开始只是泛着微红，不挠不痒，一摁又痛。它每天都长大成熟一分，积攒起少年心事的微酸和甜腻，不动声色藏在薄薄一层皮肤底下。

它就在那待着，待在朴志晟一眼能看到的地方。它蛮横不讲理，医生会说不要挤要涂药，不要急慢慢来，却不说其实除了那个人之外什么药都不管用。

钟辰乐每时每刻都想把痘痘挤破，却又害怕一股脑儿全说出来的那一天，曾经藏心事的地方会就此空荡，皮肤受伤不再痊愈，留下痘印和疤痕的遗憾。

他不害怕遗憾，但他也不想要。

关于暗恋的苦果两人最终没有讨论出共识，早自习下课，李东赫被铃声吵醒，惺忪着双眼拉着钟辰乐像个苦口婆心的婶婶。钟辰乐无情摆手，拒绝了他的聊天邀请，走出教室门去找在外边等他的吴逸。

吴逸看到他总是会把眼睛笑得弯弯的，他递给钟辰乐几张纸和一本书说:“下个月有个竞赛，学校安排了一些人参加，里面有你。”

“我？”钟辰乐接过书扫了一眼，是本题库。

“嗯，虽然你们才高一，算是送你们去开眼界吧。好好准备，不用怕，就当成平时练习。”

“啊……”钟辰乐点了点头，“那你……”

“我也去。”

“不是，我是想说，谢谢你给我送早餐。”

“嗯？”吴逸挑眉，“什么早餐？”

钟辰乐瞬间瞪大了眼睛，他不敢置信地拍了拍自己的脸，盯着吴逸说不出话来。

被逗笑的人伸出手揉着对方的脑袋:“什么啊？要比赛吓傻了？真没关系，我也去。”又轻轻捏钟辰乐的脸颊:“月底放假那天有空吧？去唱歌吗？听说你爱好唱歌篮球和说话。”

钟辰乐还愣在原地，听不真切对面的人说什么，眼睛也无法准确对焦，他只能点头，觉得自己一定是疯了。

9  
今天是朴志晟早恋两个月纪念日。

他热心的朋友钟辰乐为纪念这个特别的日子，特地比平时早起了半小时。

朴志晟情窦初开的恋爱从夏末到深秋。有女朋友这项附加条件并没有赶走体育课躲在树荫下看他的女孩们，也没有减少她们用去厕所的借口经过朴志晟教室窗户的次数。

因为朴志晟有高挺的鼻梁，流畅的下颚线，有宽厚的肩膀，低沉的嗓音。因为集训时他曾站在主席台上，用亮晶晶的双眼看着每个人说自己是星星，因为他讨厌墨守成规，享受活在枷锁之外，做了很多人想做却不敢做的事。

他不讨厌别人崇拜或仰慕的目光，认为那是一种对他的赞赏和肯定。但他偶尔也会觉得被很多人单向认识是一件麻烦的事，他的一举一动都可能被捕捉和猜测，身边的人也会因为他而频繁地出现在陌生人口中。

此时他正走在去高一二班教室的路上，厚厚的卫衣帽子罩在头顶，清晨微寒的秋风便从领口钻进去，冷得他倒吸凉气。有人好像认出了他，迎面走来却突然停下脚步直白地盯着。朴志晟侧头瞟了那人一眼，接着把两手的塑料袋合到一起，腾出一只手来锁紧了卫衣领口，只露出双眼睛，步子跨得大而飞快。

昨天这时候，他因为被热情的同级生认出来，缠着非要邀请加入校篮球队。的确，他的身高在同龄人中很优越，可惜对篮球没什么兴趣，尽管以前常去篮球场，他的任务不过是帮练习投篮的钟辰乐捡球。他觉得自己头都快晃掉了，这才拒绝了邀请成功脱身，赶到二班教室的时候里面人已经坐了大半，传来断断续续的聊天和早读声。他叹了一口气，手里的早餐没能送出去。

虽然今天起的更早了，但最好还是不要再出现这样的意外，朴志晟心里想着，步子走的更快些。刚到教室门口，发现灯已经全开了，偌大的教室敞亮而空无一人，他有些意外，旋开因为晃动而紧紧缠在食指上的塑料袋。刚把其中一份放到课桌上，回头对上了刚接完开水回来，举个保温杯歪着脑袋满脸惊讶地盯着他的课桌主人。

就这么站着，没人开口说话，朴志晟挠着后脑勺像个生平第一次偷钱包就被警察叔叔抓现行的愣头青。他有些局促，沉默了一会儿才举起手中另一个塑料袋:“辰乐，你今天来的好早啊……这份是给她的，嗯……你帮我递一下？”

钟辰乐微微眯起了眼睛，张着嘴啊了一声，“原来是这样啊，”然后把保温杯放到课桌上，接过朴志晟手里的袋子，“我知道她坐哪，给我吧。”

“谢谢。”朴志晟话说出口觉得别扭，这才发现原来他们两人之间极少道谢。

“谢什么啊，我们俩谁和谁呢？”钟辰乐锤了下他的肩，“我才该谢你，给女朋友送爱心早餐还要算上我一份。”

朴志晟好像在思考，却迟迟没有给出答复。沉默中钟辰乐想起那天站在电梯门口的自己，低着头苦笑了一阵。他真的非常讨厌自己这样，总是忍不住一次又一次做没有意义的期待。

“呀，朴志晟，明天不用给我送早餐了，我不需要……”

“知道了，”低头沉默已久的朴志晟突然打断他，“这次真的知道了。”

朴志晟很快离开了，留下钟辰乐蔫头耷脑趴在课桌上，像只被主人遗弃街头饥寒交迫的猫咪。脑袋旁连续很多天都送来的朴志晟的早餐还冒着热气，他却连悲伤的力气都找不到，后知后觉想起还没有向朴志晟问清楚，那天晚上究竟是不是梦。

是梦也好，不是梦也罢，这次无论如何他都不会再期待了。

秋冬的分界线总是模糊而捉摸不定，昨天还因为晒着温柔的暖阳而鼻尖冒汗，今早却被寒风吹成一株环抱的含羞草。就好像人类丰富的情绪，常常连系在一起，不知道快乐会持续多久，也不知道悲伤何时终止。它们在脑子里混乱的奔走，揉成了杂乱无章的线团。

为了准备下个月的竞赛，钟辰乐最近闲不下来。除了写各科老师布置的日渐增多的作业，还要每天抱着吴逸送给他的那本厚厚的题库，费劲啃里头酸涩难懂的数学题。

写题的时候倒能全神贯注心无旁骛，只是每解开一个难题，紧绷的神经松懈下来，他又忍不住胡思乱想，想朴志晟，想过去，不知觉间被没来由的悲伤情绪淹没。

课间，他正撑着脑袋，边思考边用笔尖有节奏地敲着书本。李东赫刚从厕所回来，溜到钟辰乐身边，二话不说开始疯狂甩手，边甩边喊:“人工降雨！人工降雨！今年是个丰收年！”

湿哒哒的手把水珠洒得钟辰乐满脸，连桌上的书也落下了斑斑点点的痕迹。他愤怒地摔了笔，用力抹干脸上的水渍，朝笑得前仰后合的李东赫咬牙切齿:“李东赫你今年几岁啊！”

李东赫哼了一声坐回凳子，双手伸过去往钟辰乐大腿上蹭一把，就着他的裤腿擦干了手:“我以前以为你是天才型学霸，现在看来竟然是努力型。”

“你管得倒挺宽。”钟辰乐扭头不再搭理他。

李东赫也不生气，起身走到正在纸上写写画画的黄仁俊身边，对着他的耳朵说悄悄话。黄仁俊被他吹得一激灵，浑身都抖了抖，手里的草稿本也掉到桌下去。

钟辰乐弯腰捡起本子往李东赫脑袋上扔:“你是不是暗恋我呢，成天关注我的情感生活？”顿了顿又突然骂骂咧咧:“你才失恋，你大爷失恋，你全小区都失恋！”

“呸！”李东赫接稳了本子塞到黄仁俊怀里，走向钟辰乐，双手捧起他的脑袋满脸慈祥:“没办法，我就是这么一个男孩，善良的热心肠，温暖的小太阳。”

“别了吧李东赫，”黄仁俊转向他们俩，“你直说上辈子自己是个媒婆就行了。”

“臭媒婆！”钟辰乐嫌弃地拍开放在他脸上的一双爪子。

李东赫作势要和黄仁俊干架，张牙舞爪地冲过去挥舞拳头，手举到肩膀旁边才发现对方已经锁喉准备，连忙改变路线摸了把头发:“懒得跟你计较。”

又走回去找钟辰乐，弯着腰神秘兮兮和他咬耳朵:“你那每天送爱心早餐的小女朋友呢？真分了？”

钟辰乐哭笑不得，只好再次露出怜爱的神情，摸着他的后脑勺:“乖，这病治不好也没关系，享受当下。”

“起开，造反了你？不要逃避话题！”

“行吧，”钟辰乐把手收回来重新托起下巴，透过窗户望着外边浅蓝色的天叹气，“我爱上了一颗星星。”

“猩猩？怎么不是猴子？金刚也行啊！”

“……”

“开玩笑开玩笑，”李东赫嬉皮笑脸摆摆手，笑了好一会儿才停下来，端正了身子郑重其事:“你喜欢朴志晟啊？”

不等钟辰乐龟速的大脑处理器反应，又接着自言自语:“喜欢那小子干嘛？开学这么久就来了几次？成天闯祸没个正形，又是谈女朋友又是离校外出，还不如那个三天两头往咱们教室跑的学霸学长，那人叫啥？吴亦凡？他还算勉强配得上你喜欢吧。”

“你……”钟辰乐耳根红了，“不是，你怎么知道我……”

“哪个臭弟弟开学前几天就站在主席台昭告世界自己是大猩猩来着？这我都猜不到？”

说完李东赫还挺起胸膛举着双手锤了锤:“怎么样，我这个猩猩也不赖吧？”

钟辰乐总是会被他逗笑，眼睛笑成一弯月牙。他也学着李东赫的样子，挺着胸皱起鼻子，腮帮子用力鼓成个球，双手摆成爪子举到脸旁。

李东赫不满意地摇头:“辰乐呀，虽然哥的确很看重你，希望你是这个世界上最快乐的人，永远做自己喜欢的事。但听哥一句劝，以后千万不要当演员，我第一次看人学猩猩学得像个包子。”

10  
有时候钟辰乐会觉得时间流逝的速度不是匀速的，快乐清闲的日子抓不住，忙碌疲惫的时光也溜走得悄无声息。

直到月末放假躺在家里的大床上，因为舍不得温暖的被窝而闻到妈妈做的午饭香气，他才真切的感受到又是一个月走到了尽头。

伸了个懒腰拿起手机，发现吴逸给他发了条消息，提醒他今天下午约好了去唱歌。他的确把这件事忘得干干净净，好像还是月初听他说起过，闭着眼睛开始回忆，没多久竟然又睡了过去。

再醒来家里人空了，妈妈留了条微信说她在隔壁打麻将，饭菜就在桌上，饿了自己放微波炉热。钟辰乐把手机关了，翻身埋进柔软的枕头，今天放假，朴志晟也在隔壁吗？现在又在做什么呢？

说起来也很神奇，他以前以为钟辰乐和朴志晟是坐在同一条小船上的，他们的船没有帆所以走不快，他们也没有非要去的方向和目的地，只顺着岁月每分每秒不停歇的细水长流。

钟辰乐坐在船上偶尔划桨，撩拨起水花溅到朴志晟身上，指着他湿成三瓣的刘海笑得小船也左摇右晃。后来有一天，他忽然觉得很累，便放了桨。嘴上不说，心底却希望朴志晟在他疲惫的这段时间里多努力一些，慢一点也没关系，但不要让船儿停下。却不想朴志晟径直丢了桨跳进河里，像只滑溜的鱼般头也不回地朝对岸游去。

电话铃及时阻止了他毫无意义的胡思乱想，接起电话传来吴逸的声音，问他这会儿到了哪里要不要在ktv门口等他。钟辰乐吓得从床上跳起来，一边拍着脑袋在心底暗骂自己没长记性，一边对着手机弯腰致歉:“马上来，马上，就在路上了。你不用在门口等我啊，我知道在哪。”

即使用开学前一天补作业的速度换好衣服收拾好东西，也还是远远错过了约定时间。钟辰乐索性不急了，穿好的鞋子又脱下来，折回去简单洗了个头。没时间吹干，只用干毛巾胡乱揉一把出了门。

走出大门的第一秒就感觉到了后悔，深秋的寒风不比冬天温柔，他湿润的头皮和发梢在风里打着冷颤。来到ktv房间门口，才终于在中央空调的帮助下找回了一丝温度。

他吸着鼻子推开门，房间里的热浪便穿过门缝扑到他身上，热空气里混着些啤酒的味道，因为酒精而发酵的嘈杂起哄声在他开门后戛然而止。房间里每个人都看着钟辰乐的脸，但钟辰乐却只看到了朴志晟。

正在被红透了耳根的女生亲吻脸颊的朴志晟。

他扶着门把的手像是突然失去了支撑的力气。现在他该离开吗？他有理由生气而后愤怒离场吗？他有资格终止这令他难过的一切吗？他可以戳着朴志晟的胸膛大声骂他混蛋吗？

没有，不可以。

是吴逸先起身，穿过人群走到他面前，从里握住门把，握住钟辰乐在门缝间逐渐变窄的身影。

“辰乐，你来啦。”

像是已经听过千万遍的一句话，却不是那个听过千万遍的声音。

“嗯，”他点头，“来晚了，抱歉，让大家扫兴了。”

“没事啊，”吴逸把他拉进门里，稍稍用力环着他的肩让他面相沙发前的人群:“给大家介绍一下，这也是高一学弟，我在竞赛班的小助手，钟辰乐，非常可爱。”

他的语气真挚得让钟辰乐回想起小时候过年拜访亲戚，谈论起孩子们的学习，爸爸也会像这样把他推到亲戚们面前，明明很骄傲，却要故作平淡地说出他期末年级排名的那个数字。

“长得就很可爱！”人群里有个女生在喊。

“可爱也不行，吴逸你护着更没用，迟到了就要唱歌！”

“等会儿啊，刚刚这对学弟学妹的大冒险惩罚还没做完呢，我可盯着了，根本没亲上！”

话音没落，一群人开始哄笑。吴逸皱起眉头指责最后那个故意大声嚷嚷的人，嘴角却挂着笑:“你过分了啊，听起来总觉得像是一群老东西在欺负小孩。这样，真心话大冒险你们接着玩，辰乐就罚首歌给你们伴奏。”

又扭头对钟辰乐小声说:“想唱吗？不想唱待会偷偷带你溜了。”

逼迫自己的视线绝不向朴志晟移动一分，钟辰乐点点头:“没关系，我唱。”

他点了一首《Say Something》，想要把歌词揉碎了嚼得稀烂，伴着朴志晟的名字吞进肚子。其实他很少听让人悲伤的歌，快乐时不想听，难过时更不敢听。只记得第一次听这首歌还是从朴志晟的收藏夹，那时候的他们躺在草地上晒着懒洋洋的太阳共享一只耳机。他当时没读懂歌词，指着手机屏幕上那些酸溜溜的句子，嘲笑朴志晟像个小女生矫揉造作。

如果能永远也不读不懂这首歌就好了，他努力用平淡的声音唱着，没有什么表情，就像是在讲一个与他毫无干系的故事，他说:

Say something I'm giving up on you  
不打算挽留我吗？我正踏上和你分开的道路  
I'll be the one if you want me to，  
尽管，你一招手我就会回头  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
尽管，我一直追随，在你左右  
Say something I'm giving up on you  
不打算挽留我吗？我正踏上和你分开的道路  
And I am feeling so small  
我在你的世界里越来越渺小  
It was over my head  
你充斥着我的脑海  
I know nothing at all  
使我手足无措  
And I will stumble and fall  
蹒跚着，我爬起又跌倒  
I'm still learning to love  
我学习如何爱你  
Just starting to crawl  
尽管开始迈出第一步  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
真对不起，我还是没能停住你流转的眼眸  
And I will swallow my pride  
此时的我，为你卑微  
You're the one that I love  
心里明明爱你  
And I'm saying goodbye  
嘴上却说着再见

他的眼睛因为盯着电子屏幕而发涩，急需要一些温热液体的滋润。那种感觉很难受，想流泪却强忍着的滋味，他好久以前就明白。

他想起很久以前，不知道从哪里，也不记得在哪天听说朴志晟喜欢明亮的有着双眼皮的大眼睛。钟辰乐不是双眼皮，至少通常看起来不是。他听到这话的时候很不屑地嗤之以鼻，回家却对着镜子认真观察起自己的双眼，觉得它们怎么看也不像是朴志晟会喜欢的漂亮眼睛。

所以某天早晨一觉醒来发现自己忽然有了双眼皮，钟辰乐对着镜子情不自禁惊呼了一声，连眨眼睛都变得小心翼翼，像护着一只脆弱不堪的蝴蝶。只怕自己多眨眨眼，双眼皮消失了，朴志晟就要多讨厌他一分。

那天朴志晟见到他的第一眼就发现了这细微的变化，弯下腰凑到钟辰乐跟前，眨巴着眼睛仿佛钟辰乐是他精雕细琢的作品。他温热的呼吸打在钟辰乐脸上，却因为脸颊皮肤过高的温度而变得凉凉的。钟辰乐听见自己心跳的声音，听见朴志晟小声地说:“辰乐双眼皮也蛮好看的。”

他突然有了个疯狂的念头，如果是因为自己前一天没有睡好，上帝才把朴志晟喜欢的双眼皮送给他作为补偿，那他从今天起干脆永远也不睡觉就好了。

太傻了吧？钟辰乐骂自己，有谁会为了保护双眼皮而在眼睛进了沙子之后还不敢疯狂眨眼睛？又有谁会因为害怕第二天眼睛肿起来，强忍着痛意偏不肯掉眼泪啊？

歌只唱到一半，钟辰乐释然了，既然他早已成为一个不爱哭的孩子，在追逐心爱东西的路上摔倒了，就应该爬起来拍拍身上的灰尘，沉默地离开吧。他放下话筒，找到身后坐在沙发上安静听他唱歌的吴逸的耳朵说:“我想逃跑。”

于是他们真的逃走了。吴逸悄悄打开了歌曲的伴唱，趁着人群最哄闹的时候抓起钟辰乐的手腕，带他溜了出来。门关上的最后一秒，钟辰乐还是没能忍住回头，他惊讶地发现朴志晟也正看着他。房间昏暗的灯光落在人脸上，看不真切朴志晟的表情，只觉得他说的很对，他真是一颗明亮又耀眼的星星，从始至终永远吸引钟辰乐的视线。

呼吸到室外的新鲜空气，钟辰乐忽然有种错觉，仿佛刚才的场景也只是他近来众多奇怪梦境中的一个。过一会儿他就会睁开眼，发现自己躺在床上正被朴志晟的电话吵醒。

朴志晟没有因为暑假的家庭旅行而赶不上报名，他们会一起去新学校，然后在花名册上惊喜地发现两个躺在一起的名字。朴志晟握着的拳头会在头顶挥舞，又摇着他的肩膀说太好了辰乐，我们还在一个班。然后他要故作镇定地嘲笑朴志晟是傻子，但憋不住三秒也要和他一起傻兮兮地挥起拳头来。

他们一起参加集训，一起流汗，躺在宿舍狭窄的单人床上望着天花板抱怨天气炎热。朴志晟会再一次邀请他干坏事，他们扒着墙偷溜出训练基地，只为两根雪糕和两罐冰可乐。也许他们会被抓到，长相凶狠的教官远远朝他们喊:“哪个连的兔崽子，站着别动不准跑！”

慌乱中朴志晟推着他的肩膀朝他小声说你先跑，往右边跑，那里人多混进去就找不着了。他也会毫不犹豫地拔腿就跑，心安理得习惯着朴志晟从小为他打掩护，将他从危机中解救。于是第二天朴志晟还是站在了主席台上说自己是星星，只是这一次不一样的，他要隔着一层又一层人群狡黠又欠扁地只对钟辰乐眨眼睛。

如果这几个月的悲伤都是梦就好了。明明他最近常常梦到朴志晟的，也许是曾经被他占据的时间太多了，虽然眼睛里无他，心里脑子里梦里却全是他的影子。

这可真叫人难过。

11  
从ktv溜出来，吴逸也不问他为什么要逃跑，只带他去最近的商场买了顶厚厚的帽子。趁他看着镜子里的自己发呆，又把一条黑白格的围巾缠到他脖子上。

“你出门的时候头发没怎么吹吧？”吴逸伸手摸着他帽子边缘的刘海:“现在还没干透，不怕感冒影响过几天的数学竞赛？”

钟辰乐不回答，低头整理脖子上的围巾，把它系得更紧些才抬头望看吴逸:“这不就不怕了么？”

“行，”对面的人笑了笑，拍着他毛绒绒的帽尖:“送你打车回家吧，记得吹头发。”

最后帮他关上车门，又说:“辰乐，你唱歌真好听，但是不适合这首歌。”

第二天钟辰乐依然睡到中午，这次不是因为前一夜失眠，事实上他昨天睡得很早，睡了很久，也睡得很香。悲伤和难过争先恐后嚣张跋扈的感受他早就体验过了，眼睛酸涩却掉不下眼泪的滋味，他最近也从朴志晟那尝到太多了。

睡饱懒觉才起床，吃完午饭打了会儿游戏，又整理了一些过几天比赛的真题摆在桌上。做这些的时候虽然好像少了些什么，但时间的确如平常度过。是已经对朴志晟送给自己的悲伤免疫了吧，他苦涩地想，却突然接到吴逸的电话，叫他出来，说现在就在离他家最近的奶茶店里。

出了门才发现天已经黑了，秋冬的白昼总是走得太匆忙，只有街边路灯适应着寒夜的提前登场。钟辰乐戴着昨天新买的帽子和围巾，把手塞在外套口袋里，脚步匆匆。

推开奶茶店门，在吴逸面前坐下，看见自己桌前摆着杯巧克力奶昔。钟辰乐伸出两只手指触碰杯壁，是温暖的。杯口的蒸汽缓缓朝上，湿润了四周的空气，湿润了他面前人的眼睛，看起来显得比平常更加温柔。

摘下厚厚的帽子和围巾放在一旁，钟辰乐整理着额前的刘海:“你说叫我出来有事？”

“嗯，”吴逸点头，“不是一定要说的，但不说我怕自己遗憾。”

钟辰乐偏了偏脑袋，眯起眼睛望着他。

“钟辰乐，藏匿的喜欢会让人盲目和渺小，你从来不知道自己有多珍贵。你的歌声很好听，你善良又单纯，其实很聪明，却总做些傻乎乎的事，让人觉得可爱又独特，你……”

听得一头雾水的钟辰乐感觉自己像是误入了什么夸夸群组织，难以习惯这突如其来的奇怪气氛。幸好摆在桌上的手机及时地开始震动，将他从如坐针毡的不适感中解救。

“接吧。”对面的人叹了一口气。

“喂，对我是……”钟辰乐听着那头的声音一言不发，握住手机的指节却逐渐因为用力而发白。他的眉头越锁越紧，朝着手机点头说:“好，好，我马上就来。”

电话还未挂断，钟辰乐已经起身要走。他连声说着抱歉，却不看吴逸的眼睛。满脸焦急和慌张的神情，单单找不到一丝歉意。

“等一下，”吴逸突然叫住他，“我知道。”

他说:“我知道，朴志晟和我妹妹分手了，一个人跑去喝酒。”

“啊？分手？妹妹？”钟辰乐惊讶得只能吐出几个不连续的单词。

“嗯，”吴逸对上他的目光:“我觉得朴志晟不值得你喜欢。”

立在原地，钟辰乐因为吴逸突然的一句话而望着地面眼神失焦，沉默了很久很久。值得吗？他问自己，也许是，也许不是，但那又如何呢？

似乎终于想明白了些什么，钟辰乐重新开口:“可是你刚刚说，喜欢一个人的感觉是盲目的。其实我没你说的那么好，你并不真正了解我。”

“我想感谢你，不是因为你对我好，生命里对我好的人太多了，我的父母，老师，朋友……还有朴志晟。我要感谢你让我终于看明白自己的心，我不会仅仅因为对我好而产生除了感谢之外的情愫，却会因为喜欢一个人而毫无保留地只想对他好。可能朴志晟终将成为我生命中的遗憾，但那又如何呢，至少那些不漂亮的苦涩的遗憾都是与他有关的。”

而与他有关的一切，我都想收藏。

钟辰乐的声音还飘在奶香味的氤氲里，人却已经消失在奶茶店门外。他连围巾和帽子都忘了带走，离开时慌乱狼狈得像是只失去心爱猎物的幼兽。

想说的话还是没能说出口，连一个遗憾的机会都不舍得分给我吗？吴逸望着桌上已经不再温热的巧克力奶昔，自嘲地笑了笑，把被主人狠心抛弃的围巾整齐叠好。

喜欢的盲目，也许没有人能逃得掉。

12  
朴志晟，你疯了。

出租车刚急停在酒吧门口，钟辰乐就从后门跳下来，一眼看到坐在路边软绵绵蜷缩成一团的朴志晟。他垂在双腿间的脑袋，在听见熟悉的声音叫他名字后猛地抬起，布满血丝的双眼迷茫张望着，终于找到了声音的来源。

他像是要证明自己还清醒，使尽全身力气站起身，一边笑一边歪歪扭扭走向钟辰乐。嘶哑着喉咙小声喊着辰乐辰乐辰乐，好不容易走到人面前，却双腿一软，烂泥般瘫到他身上。

钟辰乐差点被他推坐在地，后退几步才稳住了重心，把他的手臂搭在自己肩上，扶他重新坐回了台阶。

“朴志晟，你真的疯了。”

“辰乐，你来啦，”他好像听不见别人说话，把头靠在钟辰乐的肩膀上望着被路灯照暖的黑夜自言自语，“早就跟你说只要给辰乐打电话，他一定会来的，因为要看我笑话，他最讨厌我啦。”

钟辰乐以为自己听错了，又或者是朴志晟被酒精完全夺走了理智开始说不着边际的胡话。

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“知道啊，”朴志晟的发梢在钟辰乐锁骨上蹭，“偷偷告诉你，我和辰乐从小一起长大，一起调皮捣蛋。但每次我们做了坏事被发现，倒霉的是他，被骂的永远是我。”

他说完开始放声大笑，笑了好一会儿才接着絮絮叨叨:“我发誓，被骂被惩罚我从来都不生气。因为辰乐就站在我身后，这让我觉得是我在保护他，我像个英勇无畏的骑士。”

“但是呢，接下来的话辰乐不知道，你不准告诉他。其实我胆子挺小的，最害怕蜘蛛和鬼。其实我爱哭，不对，不是爱哭，而是我的眼泪酷爱逃跑。其实我讨厌学习，讨厌听大人的话，其实我特别特别喜欢辰乐。”

钟辰乐感觉到自己的脸颊和耳朵被冰凉的风越吹越烫，是做梦都没有想过这几个字会从朴志晟的嘴巴里说出来。真的是因为酒精吗？才会让自己有这样的恍若身处蜜罐的幸福和满足。如果只有喝醉酒的朴志晟会说喜欢自己，那他能不能永远不要醒来。

“辰乐和我不一样，他是个乖孩子，坏事都是陪着我做的。他学习很好，会弹钢琴，会很多种类的运动。别看他瘦，手臂和腿都不长肉细的像竹竿，他其实特别勇敢，连坐过山车也一点都不害怕，还会善良地为了安慰没敢坐上去的我而说软乎乎的话，他真的很好。”

怎么回事，钟辰乐好疑惑，为什么今天大家都像是约定好的，要一口气把他夸得天花乱坠？

朴志晟听不到钟辰乐的疑惑，他自顾自地接着说:“他很好，以前只有我知道。后来不同了，他生长得很快，他开始在众人的视线中冒出头来。虽然始终比我矮一点点，但这仍会让我感到担忧。我拼命运动，害怕他真的某一天高过我，我便再也没有理由做他的骑士保护他了。”

“唉，不过很难受的，”朴志晟揉了揉眼睛，好像是哭了，“很难受的，他还是渐渐不需要我了。我的世界以前满满当当装的全是不同样子的辰乐，却不知道从哪天起，他们一个一个带着行李都搬走了。”

“我想找些东西重新装满那些空房子，女孩便搬进去。可是她才在里边转一圈，就红着眼睛走出来，说我根本不喜欢她。我猜到了，但我不明白，究竟什么是喜欢啊？想守护辰乐的心，是喜欢吗？我真的可以喜欢乖孩子钟辰乐吗？”

朴志晟把头窝到钟辰乐柔软的胸口吸着鼻子，他用手臂圈住钟辰乐的肩膀，挂在他身上像正哭闹着要吃糖的小孩。他的眼泪浸湿钟辰乐胸前的衣服，还有几滴落到手心。朴志晟温热的泪像是坠落在钟辰乐的心脏上，砸出大大小小又疼又痒的坑洼。

他的声音越来越哑，好像要把一生的话都在今晚讲完。

“辰乐应该很辛苦吧，陪坏孩子长大，像软绵绵的云，包容朴志晟的一切任性。前几年楼下老爷爷的狗子离开我去天堂的时候，我又很不争气地掉眼泪了。那时候辰乐就站在我旁边，他好坚强，明明都已经难过得听不见我叫他名字了，但依然没有哭。”

“那是我第一次觉得害怕，第一次害怕辰乐有天也会像狗子那样，不需要我，独自离开。我还记得遇见他的那天，阳光很暖和，他在爸爸怀里显得特别小，像个白皮肤的布娃娃，用一双圆溜溜的眼睛忽闪忽闪着四处望。我想和他说说话，于是他便像天使一样从爸爸的怀里降落到我身旁朝着我笑。这么看来也不能怪我吧，明明就是辰乐的睫毛和弯的嘴角先对我示好。”

“说真的，我在努力了，努力放手，努力给辰乐自由，努力适应没有辰乐的生活，努力装作欣然接受辰乐对我一次又一次的拒绝。可是那真的太难了……”

竟然是这样吗？钟辰乐听着听着就落泪了，像是久旱逢甘霖的双眼无声汹涌着透明的液体。原来他没忘记如何流泪啊，原来这些年锁住的眼泪一次性全逃出来的时候，连心也会跟着痛啊。他觉得自己此时像是被坦诚的朴志晟融化了，流淌在他的脸上，滑过脸颊，滑向下巴，滑到炙热的胸前，渗透到他怀里。

他突然真切体会到了“盲目”这个词的意义。他以前只知道自己是盲目的，后来却发现每个人都在盲目之中。他们像浮游在茫茫大海的孤船，被年少喜欢和倾慕的飓风海浪拍得头晕目眩，耍得团团转。

他擦掉朴志晟滑落下巴冰凉的泪，听着他低声的呜咽，轻轻抚摸他发红发烫的左耳和脸颊。朴志晟，你是傻子吗？怎么会这么巧，我好像也是。

那我们都对傻子宽容一些，互相退让吧，我再等等你，你也要再勇敢一点。但如果你最后还是不能勇敢起来，望着我的眼睛重新对我说出这些话，那我只好不等你过来，先去抓你的手了。

醉酒的朴志晟实在不是一个能轻易解决的麻烦，他的嗓子明明都哑得说不出话来，却仍然坚持用嘶哑的声音小声喊着钟辰乐的名字。

扶着他的肩膀站在路边打车，朴志晟浑身的肉都硬邦邦的，怎么会像铁块一样重，压得钟辰乐原地晃悠站不稳脚。又像复读机一般在耳边无限重复着他的名字，钟辰乐觉得自己此时就像是被唐僧念紧箍咒惩罚的可怜猴。他的脑子乱糟糟地快要爆炸，只好狠心朝现在看起来可怜又脆弱的朴志晟吼道:“闭嘴！”

“不行，”朴志晟瘪瘪嘴，像是又要哭，“现在不多喊几声，以后就没机会了。”

喝醉的朴志晟丢盔卸甲，难得在钟辰乐面前表现得像个毫无战斗力的孩子。他不忍心看朴志晟红通通的眼眶，只好耐着性子由他在耳边继续念经。

坐上出租车，朴志晟非要枕钟辰乐的大腿。皱着眉毛嘟着嘴说他的肩膀一点肉也没有，硌得脑袋疼。好不容易给他腾出了地方放他半躺下，又嫌位置太小，脑袋不停蹭着钟辰乐的大腿根。痒得实在受不了，钟辰乐往他肩上用力锤一拳，想让他安分一点，却没想到朴志晟鼻子哼哼，又开始带着哭腔嘀咕起来。

“辰乐真的好久没有打过我的肩膀了，我好想他。”

简直有病。钟辰乐终于把平均每隔五分钟就要闹一场的朴志晟带回到家，朝客厅里看电视的父母招呼一声，便像个偷渡客一般运送朴志晟进了自己房里。然后又匆匆敲隔壁的门，和阿姨说朴志晟今天睡在他家。

阿姨没思考就答应了，又说:“你们没吵架呢？我看这次放假回家朴志晟这小子成天蔫了吧唧的，也不去找你，还以为你们俩有什么矛盾。没事就好，你们一起睡吧，可不准熬夜啊！”

钟辰乐点头如捣蒜，连声应着好好好，关门之前还没忘记说了声阿姨晚安。

重新打开房门，发现朴志晟早已经自觉地爬上了他的床，外套脱下摆在床边，被子也盖得严严实实。钟辰乐无奈地摇头，揉着因为运送了一大只硬邦邦的猪而酸痛的肩膀手臂。算了，今晚就这么先凑合睡着吧。

刚坐到床沿躺下去，朴志晟就像磁铁一般靠近他，伸出手臂紧紧环住他的胳膊，用头抵着他的肩。

又开始了，钟辰乐问他:“你热不热啊？”

朴志晟不回答，脑袋蒙在被子里一动不动像是睡着了。于是钟辰乐试图把胳膊从他怀里拯救出来，却发现实在比不上他的力气。放弃挣扎躺了一会儿，还是觉得朴志晟浑身滚烫，抱着实在太热了。不甘心地又拉了拉自己的手，没想到这次却成功从他怀里抽了出来。

更没想到的，朴志晟下一秒圈住他的脖子，摁着他的脑袋直奔嘴巴像是要亲上去。钟辰乐吓蒙了，放在枕头边的一只手抓成拳头，他瞪直了眼睛连呼吸都快忘记，更不记得要推开眼前这个意识还不清醒的人。

闭着眼睛的朴志晟就这么毫无预警也毫无阻拦地亲上了钟辰乐的脸。他的呼吸还带着些未挥发的酒味，不太好闻，不是钟辰乐喜欢的味道。他的嘴唇像他的身体一样烫，像个柔软的熨斗在钟辰乐脸上轻轻撞一下，离开，又撞上去，再离开，从脸颊慢慢移动到嘴角。

又不是在锄地，钟辰乐紧张得要命却还要胡思乱想。他喜欢朴志晟很久，从来都只是简单想要和他待在一起，想要每天24小时看着他的脸，想和他做很多有趣又新奇的事，却从不敢也根本没想过有一天自己会有机会亲吻他的嘴。

他以前从未对朴志晟的身体产生过原始冲动，至少从没有像今天这样，因为他紧贴的炙热的胸膛和大腿，因为他随意扶在自己腰间的手，因为他温柔的甚至不能称之为亲吻的微弱撞击，而产生了青春期孩子们从不吝啬的，对钦慕之人赞赏和喜爱的最简单的表达方式。他硬了。

这种感觉不太好受，准确说是因为有感觉却什么都不能做而不太好受。他觉得自己对朴志晟的喜欢从这一刻起进入了一个更深层的阶段，他不再仅仅只希望朴志晟的眼睛里有他，而开始贪婪地想要得到更多，想要被拥抱，被抚摸，被亲吻，想要朴志晟的心和身体，也想要给予，更希望能与朴志晟相互占有。

他明明才刚做好将自己打包离开朴志晟的准备，一切却在今晚发生了翻天覆地的变化。

朴志晟锄地的动作不再移动，他开始像只啄木鸟，不知疲倦地亲吻钟辰乐的嘴角，却始终不碰他的嘴。在搞什么啊，钟辰乐手心冒出的汗都吹凉了，僵直的身体也因为持续时间太长而开始发酸。他实在等得不耐烦了，郁闷地把胳膊从被子里伸出来胡乱揉着自己远离朴志晟那侧的头发。朴志晟，你真的是唐僧吧？究竟在搞什么，为什么连喝醉了都不愿意亲我的嘴？

第二天早上朴志晟醒来的时候，钟辰乐刚吃过早餐转回房间。他手里还拿着杯豆浆，面无表情看着朴志晟从自己床上唰地坐起身来。他的头发被揉得乱糟糟的，看起来傻乎乎的有些可爱，他抿着嘴像是受到了巨大的惊吓，望着钟辰乐的眼睛支支吾吾不知道该说什么。

“辰乐，我，我昨天……”

“喝醉了。”

“其实我不喜欢喝酒，我也没喝多……”

“被我搬回来的。”

“好吧，那我昨天是不是……”

钟辰乐不再打断他的话，他不确定朴志晟记不记得昨晚发生的事，也不知道他究竟记得多少，手里的豆浆因为紧张而握得倾斜，几乎要洒出来。

他听见朴志晟说:“我昨天是不是打你了？”

以为自己是肇事者的人满脸愧疚和懊悔，伸手指着右边的嘴角:“你这里都红了，是被我打的吗？”

钟辰乐感觉自己悬在半空中的心哐当坠地，他竟然莫名其妙有些生气:“对没错，你打我了，很多下，而且很不讲道理，只打同一个地方。”

“对不起……”

坐在床上的朴志晟压低了脑袋，对钟辰乐编造出的子虚乌有的罪行进行深刻忏悔。看来他关于昨天晚上的记忆读取量只能是0，钟辰乐有些庆幸，又有些失落，不再多解释什么，径直把他赶回了隔壁。

昨天发生的事太多了，朴志晟说的话也够多了。他好像被突如其来的幸福冲昏了头而不太能冷静思考，此时看着因为前一晚喝了酒而难受得皱紧眉毛的可怜虫，却只想冲过去揪住他的衣领质问他:为什么不肯和我接吻？算了算了，钟辰乐劝自己，时间很长，还是以后再提起吧。

13  
月假结束的第一天，钟辰乐跟着学校的车去了另一个城市参加比赛。

他几乎是闭着眼睛到了学校，闭着眼睛找到离车门最近的位置倒头补觉。再醒来车已经停了，钟辰乐拉开车窗帘，眯起眼睛适应窗外的明亮光线和陌生场景。

回头对上一张熟悉的脸，这才发现自己一路上都靠着身旁的肩膀。他低头骂自己怎么能全程睡得像只死猪，连身边多了个人也毫无察觉。他烦躁地把本就蓬松的头发揉得杂乱无章，太难了吧，难道以后连睡觉也要睁着眼睛吗？钟辰乐你又不是歪脖，为什么不能端正了身子好好睡觉？

“你的脑袋可不轻啊，”吴逸揉着肩膀，一边逗他一边笑:“我的肩膀好像都没知觉了。”

车内空调开得太高，暖风一路吹着钟辰乐的头顶，吹得他的脸颊红得像熟透的蜜桃。他往后坐了一些，伸出双手局促地悬在吴逸肩膀旁边连声道歉。

“对不起，我睡得太沉了……”

“没关系，骗你的，我肩膀还好，”吴逸伸手指着车门:“下车吧，到了。”

车外的温度与车内天差地别，钟辰乐早晨随手拿起的薄外套招架不住寒风侵袭。他抱着手臂从车上跳下来，又连忙把手缩进长长的袖子里，微弓着背在风里不自觉哆嗦。

吴逸从后边追上他，掏出包里折叠整齐的黑白格围巾:“喏，我前天在奶茶店里捡的。”

“啊……”钟辰乐用袖子捂住嘴有些惊讶:“我忘了！”

是真的忘了，但是记得那天晚上丢了围巾和帽子之后急匆匆去见朴志晟的事。那会儿朴志晟像只巨型犬依偎在他怀里掉眼泪，明明人长得这么大个，平常也总装出一副成熟样子，骨子里却只是个固执的小孩，透着幼稚和可爱。

那天晚上的朴志晟实在太少见了，少见得让钟辰乐第一次知道他也如此强烈而隐秘地被需要着。他觉得自己有些过分，明明那时候朴志晟哭得鼻子都红了，让人心疼跟着直掉眼泪，他却还想再看一次这样的朴志晟。这一次他一定不会把胳膊从他怀里抽出来，他要捧着朴志晟的脸，深情亲吻他眼角的泪，仔细品尝和分担他的悲伤。然后把他紧紧抱在怀里，一字一字在他耳边说:“我们接吻吧。”

只是想着全身竟然燥热起来，连嗓子也干渴想要水来滋润。他回过神，拿起吴逸递到跟前的围巾，却只是拿在手里，低头抿着嘴笑。

“谢谢，”钟辰乐说，“但是现在我不冷了。”

比赛只需要一个上午，接他们回去的校车却要下午才赶来。结束两个小时的考试，和同行的老师们一起吃完午饭，吴逸邀请钟辰乐陪他去买副新耳钉。

跟着吴逸穿过狭窄的阶梯，走进了一家地底下的耳饰店，店主好像认识他，两人亲切地打了声招呼。钟辰乐忽然发现吴逸耳朵上的那个银色耳钉不知道什么时候不在了。好奇问他却只是摇头不回答，又让钟辰乐自己挑一挑有没有喜欢的，送他当作下一个生日礼物。

钟辰乐连忙摆手，解释说自己没有耳洞。吴逸便歪着脑袋靠近几步，贴近他的脸，凑上前仔细观察起他的耳朵，满脸惊讶:“哇，原来是一颗痣啊，真的好像耳洞，把我骗了这么久。”

“嗯，”钟辰乐下意识后退半步，快速眨几下眼睛，摸着耳垂回答他:“我没打过耳洞，怕疼。”

“那买耳夹吧，就不用疼了。”

“耳夹？”钟辰乐疑惑地跟着他走过去，一眼看到了玻璃柜最边角的两颗银色星星。简单朴素的形状，也没有什么花纹，却偏偏让钟辰乐格外想要拥有。

最后还是他自己付钱买下了这对耳夹，小小的两颗亮闪闪躺在手心越看越觉得喜欢。他要自己留下一个，然后亲手把另一个戴在朴志晟的耳朵上。好多年前朴志晟曾经慷慨地送给他一整个天花板的美丽星空，那现在他也要回赠其中最明亮的一颗。

走在前边的吴逸扭头发现钟辰乐站在原地，于是伸出手在他面前晃:“你刚问我为什么不戴那个耳钉了？”

钟辰乐把耳夹仔细收好，小心翼翼放进外套口袋，又从外边轻轻拍了拍，确保它们躺在腰间安然无恙之后才点头。

“很简单啊，”吴逸看着他的眼睛，“因为遇见了更喜欢的。我本来以为能很快换新的耳钉，却没想到自己青睐的是非卖品，摆在柜子里边仅供我欣赏。”

“辰乐，我的心好像因为单向付出了喜欢而变得空旷起来。实在不适合在冬天做这样的事啊，因为冬天的风太冷了，对吧？”

“嗯……”钟辰乐听得清楚明白，却仍然低着头思索了一会儿，展开一直攥在手里的围巾，一圈又一圈紧紧绕在吴逸的脖子上。

他说:“觉得冷的话，穿厚一点就好了。”

钟辰乐坐在回程的车上又睡着了。这次他很谨慎，迷迷糊糊进入熟睡状态前没忘记确认一遍自己的确靠着窗户的边缘，而不是谁的肩膀。

下车从学校回到家已经是晚上，他早早进了房间，把白天买的星星耳夹摆在台灯下端详，想象着朴志晟戴上他的样子。突然反应过来他还没有真正向自己坦白，对醉酒后失去一晚记忆的朴志晟来说，他们的关系似乎依然如履薄冰。

今天是星期一，朴志晟应该已经躺在宿舍的小床上了吧，明天就想去见他的话该怎么把耳夹送给他呢？钟辰乐带着这样甜蜜的烦恼进入睡眠，问自己现在的一切是真的吗？不是梦吗？只要一想到那天晚上脆弱的朴志晟的脸，就会觉得头晕晕沉沉，恍惚得连呼吸都显得不那么真切。

钟辰乐觉得自己好幸运，原来他们的确坐在同一条船上，原来在他因为疲惫而停下划桨的同时，朴志晟扑通跳入小河里，却没有朝对岸游去，而是潜到水中推着小船和钟辰乐缓缓向前。

正迷迷糊糊梦到些场景，突然被一阵来电振动吵醒。钟辰乐在枕头边摸索着抓起手机接通，耳边竟然传来无比熟悉的声音，惊得他瞬间困意全无。

是朴志晟，压低着声音说了句“开门”便挂断了。

竟然是真的，钟辰乐脑海里关于某个夜晚的记忆碎片变得清晰而完整，原来那真的不是梦。

手忙脚乱冲下床，又想起爸妈都还在睡觉，只好光着脚踩在冰凉刺骨的地板上急匆匆去开门。他很忽然地想起来童话世界的美人鱼，故事里她用美丽的尾巴换来了双腿，却每走一步都要承受刀割般的痛苦。原来为了见到心爱的他而把痛苦也心甘情愿承受，甚至更觉得他弥足珍贵的感觉是这样的啊。

朴志晟是从半开的门里挤进来的。他一言不发，只把钟辰乐紧紧圈在怀里，用力得像是要将他嵌进自己身体。他的校服还带着室外的凉意，隔着钟辰乐薄薄的一层睡衣肆无忌惮抢夺着他的温度。

两个人在门口无声拥抱，紧贴着胸膛仿佛要用这样的方式交换深藏心底的秘密。朴志晟过了很久才松开胳膊抓起钟辰乐垂在腿边的手腕，大步向他的房间走去。关上门仍然一言不发，只把钟辰乐用力推向门与墙壁的夹角。他像是因为呼吸过于急促而忘了控制力度，撞得钟辰乐闭紧双眼闷哼一声。

朴志晟慌了，大手抚在钟辰乐的肩膀上盯着他的眼睛问他疼不疼。钟辰乐摇头不说话，于是两人又陷入了沉默，在黑暗中互不认输地凝视着对方。朴志晟的胸口上下起伏，像是鼓足了勇气重新开口:“辰乐，对不起，我知道接下来做的这些会让你更讨厌我，但我真的好痛苦，想你想得快要疯了。”

“从你第一次拒绝我，我就明白总有一天你会离开。那时候你说和我不在一个班也挺好，你说不想和我一起吃饭，你让我交女朋友，也许这样就少了些理由每天缠着你，你不想和我坐同一趟电梯，甚至也不想接受我每天帮你送的早餐……”

“你一次又一次拒绝，说实话挺残忍，我没想到你连躲着我也不愿意，竟然选择直接推开我。那天晚上你骂我是混蛋，说我只爱自己，我才明白原来你如此讨厌我。我真是一个自私的人，喜欢你就要逼着你承受吗？”

“辰乐你不明白，我喜欢你，非常喜欢。不是朋友间的喜欢，也不是家人……我连高潮都要幻想着你的脸和身体，又怎么能继续骗自己只把你当朋友……对不起，辰乐，我知道这可能会让你觉得恶心，但我真的每时每刻都好想亲吻你。”

“其实我本来不想这样做的，不想在你面前变成奇怪的人。我装作一切如往常，渐渐从你的世界消失。但是那个人出现了，他和你走在一起，他用和我同样的眼神看着你。他对你好，你也对他好，你们单独逛街，你甚至准许他在我眼前牵着你的手带你离开。”

“我好难过，嫉妒燃烧着我的理智，又心痛得要命。大概是我太差劲了吧，不然怎么偏偏他就可以呢？我想要学大人们的样子用酒精麻痹自己，这才发现他们真是骗子，酒又辣又难喝，呛得我的喉咙加倍痛苦。”

“现在我和你说这些，代表今后你可以讨厌我，可以骂我打我，可以觉得我是个恶心的变态，再也不想见到我，真的，我发誓……”

朴志晟又像那天晚上说了好多好多话，这一次钟辰乐不再无声流泪，他只是安静地听着，耐心等待朴志晟每一段话中间长长的沉默和叹息。他甚至有些想笑，觉得朴志晟笨死了，像只小仓鼠非要把自己的秘密通通藏起来，一个接一个往鼓鼓的腮帮子里塞。又忽然想起来他好像也这样做了，只好在心底为自己辩解，至少他们俩比起来还是朴志晟更傻一些。

小仓鼠的语气恳切而真挚，像是真的在孤注一掷。他说:“对不起，辰乐，我保证只有这一次。”，接着便俯下身子缓缓靠近，将紊乱的呼吸吹到钟辰乐脸上。

“等一下等一下，”钟辰乐突然出声，用手掌捂住朴志晟的嘴，“我们去床上吧……啊，不是……我没穿鞋，地板太冰，脚都快冻僵了。”

辰乐在说什么啊？朴志晟好困惑，像视频缓冲般定在原地一动不动，连眼睛也不再眨。他的脑子又懵又乱，鼻尖和嘴唇被钟辰乐柔软温暖的小手覆盖着。他骤停一切思考，看起来像是实在无法接受钟辰乐这样剧本情节之外的回答。

“唉，”钟辰乐摇摇头，从他撑着墙角的胳膊底下钻出来，小步紧跑跳到床上问他:“所以朴志晟，你过不过来？”

他们最终还是像很多个晚上那样躺在了一张床上，朴志晟一双眼睛睁得大大的，露在被子外边反射着窗外路灯的光。他望着天花板努力猜测钟辰乐那些话的意思，肩膀却突然被人狠狠锤了一拳。

“疼…辰乐…为什么突然打我？”

“你自己说想被我打的。”

这一拳钟辰乐没手软，力气大得连自己的手也受了罪。他揉着疼痛的手背却忍不住笑出了声，接着又起身凑到朴志晟耳朵边上，一遍又一遍念朴志晟的名字。

“朴志晟，朴志晟，朴志晟……”

他似乎也不知疲倦，念得朴志晟晃着脑袋说好晕。但却不肯轻易停下，使坏地捏他的耳朵凑得更近些，非要让他也好好感受一番紧箍咒的滋味。

念着念着大概是累了，也是困了，钟辰乐的声音逐渐变小。朴志晟被他闹得昏昏欲睡，本来躺得笔直僵硬的身体情不自禁往钟辰乐身边靠，又蹭进他怀里，抱紧他的胳膊。睡眼惺忪间，似乎感觉到钟辰乐握住了他的一只手，口中碎碎念的内容也不知何时发生了变化。

他好像在说:“朴志晟，朴志晟，朴志晟，你还没亲我……”

End

番外1  
检讨书  
姓名:朴志晟  
内容:  
我叫朴志晟，高一27班，以下我将对数月以来高一2班钟辰乐同学对我惨无人道的伤害行径进行控诉（划掉）检讨。

现在是北京时间12月9日11:22pm，我趴在宿舍的被子里开着一盏小台灯奋笔疾书。实话实说，我也不想这样凄凉的，至少要有个能写字的桌子吧？可是有些人偏偏喜欢在放学之后给人安排紧急任务，怎么就不能早点来找我，和我多待一会儿不好吗？当然，我不是在抱怨哦，就是随口提一句，总之辰乐说的对，我是该好好检讨。

我和辰乐的关系，了解过的人都会认为我们是亲密无间的朋友。不能说他们猜错了，因为我们的确亲密无间，但要说到朋友，我们俩应该都不太习惯用这个词描述对方。

辰乐对我来说的话，大概就是即使因为他自己想要抓鱼而掉进水里，浑身湿透回到家却由我来替他挨骂也没关系。又或者是他去坐七次过山车，我就待在旋转木马上独自等他到睡着，即使醒来第一个跑去迎接他，最后却还是没能如愿和他一起坐上旋转木马，也没关系。

因为辰乐可爱，所以这些过去的小事都可以被轻易原谅。

以前辰乐问过我为什么叫自己星星，当时我卖着关子没告诉他。好吧，我的确很喜欢卖关子，那是因为辰乐是我见过这世上好奇心最重的人。不夸张的说，哪怕有一丁点儿秘密不告诉他，他也要缠着我不依不饶，先是恐吓再是撒娇，恨不得黏在我身上扒着我的胳膊拜托我赶紧告诉他。他因为得不到秘密而抓狂的样子，实在是可爱得要命。

好像扯远了……我叫星星，倒不是因为我有多喜欢星空和月亮，那些浩瀚无垠的美丽是上天赐予每一个生命的，又不是我私自拥有的。但辰乐不一样，辰乐独特丰富又温柔，是我近在咫尺的小小宇宙。

真正说起来还是在我们很小的时候，有天晚上爸爸妈妈们都一起出去散步了，只剩我和辰乐待在他的房间里摆着多米诺。我本来不觉得让这些五颜六色的小方块站起来是一件多有趣的事，相反的，一次又一次失败让我有些心烦意乱，索性扔了手里的一块，坐在旁边抱着胳膊生闷气。

辰乐就摸着我的头像个小大人，笑着说不要着急，慢慢来总会成功的。我向来是会相信他软乎乎说出的话的，可惜那天他猜错了，迎接慢慢来的不是成功，而是无边的黑暗。房间里的灯忽然灭了，窗外也黑着，只剩很远的地方闪着零星的光，连街边的路灯都淹没在黑暗里无声求救。

原来是停电。我忘了那时自己是怎么在一片黑暗中找到辰乐的，只是出于身体本能下意识攥紧了他的手。辰乐小声地喊着我的名字，说他好像有一点害怕。

唉，我只能悄悄在心里告诉他我也好怕，手心都冒出汗来，身体也不敢轻易移动。黑暗可真是这个世界上最可怕的东西，彼时我们孤立无援似乎随时要被它吞噬。

幸好下一秒我看向了和辰乐十指相扣的手，意外发现我的手腕上正闪着微弱的光——那是妈妈买给我的一块星形儿童手表，会在夜里神奇地独自发光。

我欣喜地把手表举到辰乐眼前，给他看这颗星星，辰乐的眼睛就在微光里闪闪发亮，他说:“星星好勇敢啊。”

于是我就成了星星，说起来有些不好意思，因为我的确不是很勇敢，还总在辰乐面前强装出一副什么都不害怕的样子。但我年纪还小嘛，以后一定会为了辰乐而真正勇敢起来的，对吧？

至于为什么喜欢辰乐呢？我也说不上来，甚至有很长一段时间都不太能清楚地分辨对辰乐的情感究竟是不是喜欢。我总是觉得辰乐可爱，也不是觉得，而是真的很可爱。无论他做什么，无论他变成什么样子，因为是辰乐，都格外可爱。

比如说辰乐的眼睛，通常是单的，但偶尔会长出一道窄窄的双眼皮。我喜欢他的眼睛，笑起来弯弯的很漂亮，盯着我看的时候总会让我不自觉心跳加速。这和它是不是双眼皮没有多大关系，因为是辰乐，都格外漂亮。

诶，好像跑题了，说要写检讨书来着，这怎么看都像是一封情书。我暗恋辰乐这么久，倒真的从来没给他写过情书。不能怪我啊，就算写了也送不出去。只怪辰乐从来不说他喜欢我，还总嫌弃我，那万一真的写好送出去，人跑了怎么办？

上了高中这种担忧就更嚣张了，因为辰乐成天想着拒绝我。这也不行，那也不要，任谁看都是一副请你离我远一点的样子。我很听辰乐的话，如果他讨厌我要我离开，我会很难过，但难过也要听他的话啊。

辰乐给我送女生告白信的那天，我是真的有些生气，也不能说是生气，更多的是委屈。我一想到辰乐对我这么残忍，鼻子就酸酸的，想哭，但肯定不能在辰乐面前哭。所以我只好连忙拆开信封，想找些东西分散我的注意力，比如那个女生的字其实蛮好看的，工整又清秀，反正比我的好看，嗯……当然还是辰乐的最好看。

她的信写得很长，我只匆匆瞟了几眼，看到上边有一句:你不主动迎接未来，如何与过去告别？

这信写的还挺有深度的，我当时就想，如果辰乐真希望成为我的过去，那我就试着去迎接一些未来吧。这是我答应那女生的理由，现在回想起来真是太冲动了，无论对她，对辰乐，还是对自己，都是一种不负责任的逃避。

我和她大概谈了三个月恋爱吧？那可一定是全世界最不像恋爱的恋爱。因为我真的很少主动找她，即使被她叫出去一起做什么，我们俩也相敬如宾。我后来觉得她可能知道些什么，甚至大胆猜测她从一开始就看出来了我喜欢辰乐。不过我只是猜，没有什么证据，好像女生在这种方面都比较聪明一点，能猜出来我倒也不意外。

哇，我喜欢辰乐的心思明明都已经这么明显了，他还一丁点儿都看不出来，笨死了！

好吧好吧，辰乐不笨，他特别聪明。他好像在很多方面都有天赋，学习也很好，从小到大老师和家长都喜欢他。要说最聪明的地方，那还是他经常在网上更新动态，记录每天生活里快乐的不快乐的事。

我可不是在瞎说，那天早晨他睡过头为了不迟到而猛跑，结果肚子疼得坐到地上的事，还是因为他回家发了条动态抱怨学校我才知道。他怎么这么笨啊，又不是不知道自己肠胃本来就脆弱，常常是我和他吃了一样的东西，他遭罪的同时我却生龙活虎。

我又被他气到了，还不能当着他的面说出来。憋屈地坐在凳子上倒是灵光一闪:我可以每天给辰乐买早餐嘛，这样他就能不那么匆忙。天啊，我都惊了，世界上怎么会有像我这样聪明的人？

于是我开始每天晚上躺在床上思考明天要给辰乐买什么，又四处问同学附近哪家早餐店最干净最好吃。那种偷偷给辰乐送早餐的感觉，还挺奇妙的。我会想象辰乐第一次发现桌上热腾腾的食物惊讶的表情，会想象他大口大口咬肉包的动作，想象他真诚地在心里感谢我这个做好事不留名的活雷锋。

唉，要不是因为喜欢，谁愿意当活雷锋啊？

说起来还真是可怜，我连做不留名的活雷锋都要被辰乐扒出真实身份。也怪我自己倒霉，要不怎么偏偏买多了一份早餐的那天就被辰乐撞到，偏偏我进教室的那会儿辰乐就在外边接开水呢？结果当然又是被拒绝，仔细想想这可真是没有天理，辰乐凭什么拒绝我啊？我连为人民做好事的权利都不能有吗？

唉，要不是因为喜欢，谁愿意受这份罪啊？

说到受罪，辰乐这几天一直揪着我被女生亲过脸颊这件事不放才真叫受罪。我在他嘴里活脱脱一个背着有身孕的妻子在外偷腥的混蛋，可是我的委屈上哪儿说去啊？那天在ktv本来就是因为玩真心话大冒险才有了辰乐看到的一幕，而且那女生也没亲到，这不是被辰乐及时打断了么？就算他没打断，我也做好了躲开的准备啊！

也不知道世界上有没有什么口水检测之类的技术，我要去做个鉴定，证明我的脸上只能检测到辰乐的口水，不然我可真是太冤了。

那天ktv的事我可真是一秒都不想回忆，辰乐却非要天天把它挂嘴边。将心比心一下，那天下午我被喜欢的人当面唱了《Say Something》，这不就是在提醒我识相一点，赶紧打包滚的意思么？接着还要亲眼目睹辰乐和另一个男人手牵手私奔……天啊，那可真是我生命里最黑暗最绝望的一天。

我以为自己那天起就是真的彻底失去辰乐了，心真的痛得要命，走投无路才去喝酒的，不然能怎么办，难不成去找医生吗？或者戳着心口问辰乐这里欠我的拿什么还吗？

我倒是后悔去喝酒了，一醉解千愁简直就是一句谬论，解千愁的副作用是第二天早上醒来发现自己惹了另外一万个新麻烦。其实我好想知道喝醉酒之后我做了些什么，没想到辰乐竟然学我卖关子，怎么说也不肯告诉我。

幸好我聪明，因为辰乐后来说我其实没有打他，那我猜自己肯定是亲他了，亲得嘴角都发红。这么写出来还真有点儿不好意思，显得我多么如狼似虎。其实我是迷迷糊糊记得自己抱着辰乐了，本来是想亲他嘴唇的，突然想起自己喝了酒，只好在嘴角急刹车。辰乐特别讨厌酒味，尤其讨厌喝了酒的人朝他说话吐气儿。唉，害得我连做梦都只能惨兮兮嘬他的嘴角。

第二天醒来辰乐竟然骗我说是我把他的嘴角打红了。我天真地以为自己完全不记得前一晚做了什么，而那些模糊的记忆都是在做梦，毕竟我经常在梦里对辰乐做那些事……总之，我肯定不可能打辰乐，他打自己我都要心疼。

辰乐呀，看到这里你还满意吗？这份检讨够真诚吧，你不是一直因为没听到我集训那会儿站在主席台前念检讨而难过吗？虽然我也不怎么明白，一篇检讨有什么好听的。但上面这些可都是我只为你写的，全世界只有你能看，比那篇胡编乱造的1000字用心多了。

我的手好酸啊，如果辰乐在身边帮我揉一揉就好了。  
也不是完全没可能，毕竟我现在大晚上扒围墙都扒出经验了，轻轻松松就能跑回去找你。但是今天算了，自己揉揉，让你安心睡一觉吧。最近好像总是在半夜吵醒你，一身冰凉往你暖和的被窝里钻，又趁机抱紧你软乎乎的胳膊闻你的味道，我还真有点儿坏。

不过那句话怎么说的来着？

志晟坏不坏，辰乐都爱。

情书  
姓名:朴志晟  
内容:  
如果我是星星  
一闪一闪亮晶晶  
陪在辰乐身边放光明

如果我是星星  
辰乐做我的云  
云上建起漂亮城堡  
从此星星日夜有栖

如果我是星星  
辰乐还欠我一个亲亲

番外2 志晟恋爱日记

*牵手  
和辰乐一起长大的唯一缺点是我们对彼此实在太熟悉。

小时候每天都一起在楼里上蹿下跳，常坐在同一张桌上吃饭，过马路要左看右看手牵手，躺在床上头靠头的夜晚更是不计其数。

我光溜溜的屁股蛋子也在某天因为忘记拿衣服大咧咧从厕所里出来，而被端着盘熏肉送到我家的辰乐撞见了。

当时我妈一边接过碗，一边连声让他向辰乐妈妈代谢，又非要把我往厕所里推，笑着骂我没羞没臊。什么嘛，也不看看究竟是谁没羞没臊——辰乐对着我的屁股盯得可起劲了，还指了指频频回头的我的脸，像是在嘲笑我屁股蛋比脸蛋白得多。

这种身体和生活上的双重熟悉，偶尔阻碍我想做的一些事。像是有天放学，我陪辰乐回家。不要误会，我最近都很乖的，我没有又要偷偷溜出去，只是送他到家就回学校。

我们走在路上，踩前一天雨后留下的水洼。我很喜欢下雨天地上长出来的镜子，也不知道为什么，总觉得那里边的世界格外漂亮，又冒着点儿神秘。有时候是蓝色的天和白色的云，有时候是汽车疾驰的车轮，路过悠闲的小猫，当然偶尔也会有辰乐和我。

我轻轻踩着镜子的边缘，里边的世界就泛起花纹，一层一层，一圈一圈，像是在因为我的举动而进行页面刷新。辰乐的脸在镜子里长出了褶皱，我忍不住抬头看他，于是他也把视线从地面移向我。

我说:“我能跳过这个水洼。”

这不是一件简单的事，我挥着手臂奋力一跃才勉强成功。平静的水面又被我惊扰，我看见自己在一层一层细微又柔软的波纹里朝辰乐伸出了手。

跳远只是一时兴起，但牵辰乐的手却是酝酿已久。

只是没想到辰乐歪着脑袋看了我一会儿，满脸疑惑抬起胳膊朝我手心用力一拍:“干得漂亮？”

笨死了，是有多幼稚才会觉得我因为跳过了一个水洼而邀请你击掌啊？

难道是因为小时候牵手的次数太多了？我因为辰乐突如其来的击掌而垂头丧气。虽然辰乐好像是很喜欢我的，但偶尔我也会忍不住怀疑，他对我的喜欢是不是和我不太一样？虽然他最近都不再拒绝我了，但这样看来，一切又和我刚开学站在二班教室门口喊他的名字，朝他用力挥手的那天没什么不同。

要么说我怎么会如此喜欢辰乐呢？平时看起来大咧咧的他却总能细腻而敏感地发现我的烦恼，没过几天他就伸出手来，安抚了我因为这次牵手失败而产生的挫败。

那是年级的篮球赛。我因为只会拍球而做了观众，辰乐他们班却一路打到决赛。虽然决赛那晚很冷，风格外嚣张地刮过耳朵，但篮球场围着的人却密密麻麻，拥挤得像外婆去年给我织的厚毛衣针脚。

上场前一个小时辰乐还挂在我肩膀上抱怨，说学校领导一定是冻坏了脑子才把比赛安排在这么冷的天。可比赛快开始的时候，他却比谁都脱得快而干净。长外套被随手扔在运动员休息区，露出白嫩纤细的手臂和小腿。

我因为帮辰乐去教室拿他遗忘的发带而错过了挤进人群的最佳时机，返回篮球场的时候人群早已经密集而喧闹。感谢为了不被辰乐超过而努力长高的自己吧，我在这样艰难的情境下还能凭借身高优势越过无数个女生的头顶找到他——穿的像夏天的辰乐就隔着半个球场在我眼皮底下晃啊晃，把我眼睛都晃花了。

揉了揉眼睛才发现他也看见了我，蹦蹦跳跳着朝我而来，接过我伸长手臂递向他的发带甩了甩头，边整理着头发边问我这样戴好了没。我盯着他漂亮的脸舍不得眨眼，伸手拨开他额前几缕缠绕在一起的刘海，却听见旁边有女生悄声在说:“他好白，好帅啊！”

我很高兴此时有人与我有同样的想法，但同时又希望她能撤回这句话。我想我可能是吃醋了。虽然我非常乐意告诉全世界我喜欢辰乐，我在和辰乐谈恋爱，但我不能确定辰乐是否像我一样非常乐意。

我感觉到我和辰乐的关系好像依然是脆弱的，至少是因为不久前才刚疏松了深藏秘密的土壤而幼嫩易折的。

接下来的整场比赛我都不是很快乐，但这丝毫不影响我为辰乐帅气的进球而欢呼。辰乐打篮球的样子真好看，灵活得像丛林中的鹿。也许是冬天到了，圣诞老爷爷慷慨送我一只麋鹿吧，他鹿角状的发梢在空中朝我频频抛着媚眼。偶尔辰乐也会被对手挡住身影，害我踮着脚焦急难耐，却舍不得我多着急一秒，没多久又钻过人群调皮地抱着篮球重新跳跃在我眼前。

辰乐投出的球在夜空下划出道漂亮的弧线，直直砸向球框内，也稳稳砸进此时我对他蓬勃滋生的倾慕里。虽然我的嗓音很低，淹没在人群中无法辨认，但我相信，只要某个瞬间辰乐看向我，我一定在用充满爱意与自豪的眼神与他对视。

倒真想立刻结束比赛冲到他面前，抱住他好好夸夸:我的辰乐怎么会这样帅气又可爱？

我真的太喜欢辰乐了！

也不知道是不是因为我给他加油格外卖力的原因，辰乐这一场发挥特别好，虽然投篮机会不多，但命中率极高。他抛出的压哨球沿着球框缓缓转一圈，而后坠落框内的那一刻，我以为球场真的沸腾了，欢呼声像浪潮一阵一阵把我淹没。那个一开始说辰乐好帅的女生比赛结束已经打听到了他的名字，这会儿在我旁边又蹦又叫，折磨着我的耳膜。

我只好用一根手指戳她的肩膀。她疑惑回头，看到我的脸之后睁大了眼睛，也许是认出了我。

“朴…朴志晟？”

“嗯，”我指了指远处被队友抬起来扔向空中的辰乐，“别想了，他有对象。”

“啊？”

“他对象特别小气，走在路上谁敢多看他一眼，就要冲上去揪头发干架。”

“这样吗……”她皱了皱眉，又像是忽然想起什么:“那你呢，听说现在是单身了？”

“我家那个更小气。”

这下她彻底不说话了，多瞟我几眼，却站得离我远了几步。我撇撇嘴角，想笑又笑不出来。虽然嘴上是过了瘾，心里却总堵着些东西不顺畅。正准备远离人群去找辰乐聊聊，或者要抱抱，突然看见有人站在球场中间，喊着:“大家安静，站在原地不要离开。”

原来是要组织庆祝活动。我眯着眼睛辨认出那个举着话筒的人，正是曾经在我面前得意扬扬试图抢走辰乐的坏学长。我从鼻子里不屑地哼了一声，却因为发现辰乐抱着球走到他身边而被口水呛到，弯下腰直咳嗽。

那双巧克力颜色的爪子就是在这时候伸出来，递给了我一瓶水。我扭头观察这人同样巧克力色的圆乎乎的脸，总觉得面熟。他见我站着不动，像是很嫌恶地瞪了我一眼，又把水收回去打开盖重新举到我跟前:“快喝，别中途呛死了。好不容易找到你，死了我可交不了差。”

说什么乱七八糟的玩意儿呢？我接过水才记起他好像是坐辰乐旁边的同学。也不知道我做了什么与他结怨，在他站我身边的两分钟里，只说了一句话，却至少瞪了我十次。

我的舌头接触到冰凉的水，后知后觉刚才喊辰乐的名字的确过于卖力，这会儿嗓子都有些哑。咕噜噜灌下大半瓶，那巧克力又不满意了，斜我一眼说:“两块一瓶，续杯自费。”

真是会说话，也不知道平常辰乐和他待在一起有没有受欺负。我正准备回敬几句，从球场中间蔓延开的骚动却吸引了我的注意。

“辰乐，你自己来挑人吧。”

我真讨厌那学长叫辰乐的名字，怎么可以和我用同样的称呼呢？我可能又吃醋了，心想以后干脆直接叫辰乐老婆算了，这样就再也没有人能占我这个辰乐准男友的便宜。

这下我倒是终于搞明白他们在做什么，原来是要让今天的全场mvp辰乐挑一个观众1v1打篮球。这时人群里不知道谁突然喊了一句“吴逸你自己上！”，更多的“吴逸”便像春风吹又生一般开始此起彼伏。

绝不可以！我不允许！

我的确有些激动，用力挥舞着双臂只希望辰乐看看我，可惜我的声音和动作瞬间浸没在人海，显得格外微弱。此时辰乐站在聚光灯中心，而我却在一片虚化的背景板中，我又怎么能期待他看得到我呢？

即使这样，我也不舍得放弃。只是忘了自己还处在比肩接踵的窘迫境遇里，跨出去的步子踩在一双粉色球鞋上，避闪不及彻底失去了重心。

我知道自己这次逃不过摔跤，坠落地面之前极其短暂的瞬间里却想了很多，比如这下辰乐真的要和讨厌鬼打篮球了，比如旁边那个巧克力竟然狠心不扶我，又比如我今晚一定要钻进辰乐的被窝挠他痒痒，不等他喊志晟哥哥决不罢休。

可想象中的撞击和疼痛感却没能如期而至，混乱中我被一双熟悉的肉手扶住了腰，整个身子也倾倒在他柔软温热的怀里。

怎么回事，像拍偶像剧似的，还挺浪漫。

我知道自己不比女主角轻，辰乐迎面“拯救”我的时候身子都被撞得抖了抖。于是我赶紧直起身，回头却看见那巧克力满脸嫌弃，手上不知道什么时候多了块荧光绿的牌子，正慌张地拉开外套拉链往怀里塞。那牌子不算大，但很亮，格外显眼，上面写着几个字。

“大猩猩在这”

我回头找辰乐的眼睛，想问他这是怎么回事？谁是大猩猩，大猩猩又在哪里？但他好像不想给我开口的机会，只抿着嘴憋笑，朝我伸出一只手说:“朴志晟，是男人就应战吧。”

真好，我最终还是如愿以偿牵到了辰乐的手。这次不是为了击掌，也不是为了过马路的安全，而是真正的恋人之间为贴近彼此的触碰，是辰乐主动向我发出甜蜜的邀请，而我欣然地接受。

不过有些主导权还是要争取的，在拥挤的人群给我们让出一条通畅道路之后，我攥紧了辰乐的手掌与他十指相扣。又跨几步超过他走在前边，牵着他一路向球场中心视线和灯光聚集的地方。

身后辰乐保持着沉默，也许是在害羞。但却有另一个同样响亮而突出声音在喊:“钟辰乐！下次别再叫爷帮你干这种傻逼事！”

巧克力口中傻逼的秘密究竟是什么我已经不想去猜了，因为此时整个世界我最想了解和守护的秘密就握在了自己手里。那些旅途中细枝末节的东西就让它归于尘土，来年春天某个午后被不经意提起时，再开出无人预料的花吧。

1v1友谊赛的规则是我攻辰乐防，只要进一个球就算我赢，获得奖励。我悄悄问辰乐奖励是什么，他便举起挂在脖子上的mvp奖牌用牙咬了咬，笑眯眯地说:“这个送你。”

我才不要。

“我要亲亲。”

意料之中的，我的肩膀又被砸了一拳。但比赛开始，刚还和我插科打诨的辰乐的眼神就变了。看来他对篮球的确怀着狂热而恳切的爱，说不定比爱我还要多一点。

我用力拍着球发泄心中的不满，辰乐就弯着腰张开双臂拦在我眼前。其实我心里没底，因为的确不会篮球，现在才开始后悔没能在以前帮辰乐捡球的时候偷偷练习。辰乐也不像是要放水的样子，一双眼睛死死盯着我的动作，紧跟着我左右移动，狩猎般全神贯注又灵巧敏捷。

苦恼中我倒是灵机一动，既然不能强攻，那就只好智取了——我凑到辰乐耳边悄声和他说了一句话。辰乐听了果不其然愣在原地，眼睛也不知道盯到哪儿去，T恤领口奶白色的皮肤都变得绯红，呆头呆脑傻乎乎的，真可爱。

其实我只是故意压低了嗓子问他有没有因为我硬过，没想到他会害羞成这样。这好像是我第一次像个小流氓似的和辰乐说话，以前不敢，现在因为有了点儿被爱的底气，倒是忍不住嘚瑟起来。

趁辰乐发呆的机会，我轻松绕过他上篮，甩动手腕朝着篮框用力一掷。

拜托拜托，一定要进，我可指望着这个奖励顺理成章地结束比赛和辰乐亲亲。

可惜我的球技实在太差了，在这样几乎是无人防守的情况下扔出的球，也只是砸在篮板上，绕着球框转了一圈又一圈，最后逃向框外。

我听见人群里传来的惊呼声，也许是惋惜，也许是叫好。我也听见自己的心掉落一小块清脆的声音，很小一块，无关紧要，但还真有点疼。

不忍心看那颗孤独的篮球直直坠地，我垂下眼睛低头望着自己的脚尖。耳边那些稀疏的嘈杂声却像是锅炉里沉寂已久终于迎来炸裂瞬间的爆米花，伴随着尖叫和掌声，篮球场突如其来地再一次沸腾了。

我猛地抬头，眼里的辰乐不知道什么时候冲到了篮下，稳稳接住我那即将狠心逃跑的，即将坠地碎裂的奖励，轻盈地重新扔了出去。

球进了。

全场在为辰乐欢呼。

没有人知道，我酸着鼻子，悄悄掉了几滴泪。

我忽然觉得其实命运也不见得有多喜欢我，甚至也没有多关注辰乐。我们不过是命运巨大棋盘上两颗并不起眼的黑白棋，只因为恰好同时朝着对方努力向前，而一点一点相互靠近。辰乐疲惫的时候，我便走快些，我感觉累了，辰乐又站起身重新奔向我。至少在这场悄然发生的相互接近的故事里，我们都没有放弃。

那天晚上我没钻进辰乐的被窝挠他痒痒。因为我知道他打比赛很累，洗完澡躺在床上头发没吹干就睡着了。我只能用干毛巾多揉了揉他的发梢，然后躺在他身边往学校的表白墙发了一条匿名表白。

这晚的表白墙几乎被辰乐承包了，所有人都在夸他，夸他帅，夸他可爱，夸他篮球打得好，也有人说起最后我和他的1v1，评价是友谊万岁。

而此时我躺在辰乐身边，双手伸出暖和的被子举着手机，往表白墙的对话框里一个字一个字地敲:  
谢谢你，钟辰乐，这么喜欢我。  
也谢谢你，朴志晟，你也算是个勇敢的人。

辰乐好像因为被子里溜走了热空气而醒来，迷迷糊糊喊我的名字，喊得我心都化了。我匆忙关掉手机，压紧辰乐身旁的被子，让他倚着我的肩，又再次牵起他的手。他的手好小，又软又暖，让我想起那个漆黑而清冷的夜。那是我第一次勇敢直面我对辰乐溢出怀的喜欢，我从学校偷跑出来，站在他家门口无声拥抱了他，他只穿着睡衣的胸口也像这样，又软又暖。

彼时我们借灼热的胸怀交换秘密，现在却只用温热的手指皮肤互道晚安。

晚安，我亲了亲辰乐的额头。

晚安，我爱的和爱我的辰乐。

*接吻  
你尝过加热的水蜜桃吗？

细小的绒毛蹭着嘴边皮肤，舔一口是柔柔的痒和淡淡的甜。果肉因为有温度而显得更软些，好像用力亲一口就能吮吸到清甜的果汁。

我尝过，辰乐送我的。

这么说不太准确，因为小气辰乐只想送我尝一口，还是我靠自己的勇敢和努力才争取来更多。

那会儿是在上体育课。因为辰乐之前明明很喜欢我非不说，想方设法躲着我，这学期都快结束了，我才知道辰乐的体育课原来和我是同一节。

是在器材室碰到他的，他进门的时候我正叉着腰清点球的个数。下午温度升高了些，早上穿的厚校服外套有些笨重。于是我把拉链拉开，脱了一半松松垮垮搭在胳膊上。

辰乐不知道什么时候溜进来了，可能是想吓我，他飞快地冲过来，跳到我的背上。

我的确被他吓了一跳，重心不稳往前趔趄。但辰乐的味道我是熟悉的，冲向我的时候带着一阵风，风扬起器材室里陈旧的灰尘，却混着淡淡的盒装鲜奶香。

我下意识地伸手抱紧他悬空的双腿，就这么轻而易举把他背到了背上。他可能没想到我会这么做，双腿交叠着我的大腿根，趴在我身上脸紧紧贴着我的后背，却一动不动，也不说话。

我扭头准备问他是同一节体育课吗，他闷闷的声音便从身后传来，黏乎乎的全落到我背上听不真切，好像说是要我以后好好穿衣服。接着又拍了拍我的胳膊，这次倒是字正腔圆。

“放我下来。”

他站到面前我才发现他的脸又红了。是因为皮肤白的人脸皮也比较薄吗，我感觉辰乐特别容易脸红，连带着耳朵和脖子也全染上不均匀的粉色。

我总觉得他想和我说什么，站在原地摸摸脸又摸摸嘴唇，皱着眉毛盯着我像是在因为我的毫不作为而生气。

难道我忘了做什么吗？

刚想开口问一问，他便叹着气摆出一副很无可奈何的样子，踮起脚双手捧着我的脸。我清晰地看到辰乐闭上了眼睛，他的脸在我眼前迅速放大，一个软乎乎的东西就降落在我嘴唇。

小气鬼辰乐，亲完我转身就跑了。

当然，他跑得可没我快，我几步赶上他，反手关上门。虽然我最近时常因为喜欢的辰乐也喜欢我而感到幸福又骄傲，但还是不太想被其他人撞见和辰乐接吻。一是因为我也会害羞，二是怕他被吓到，又要开始躲着我。

我关门的动作特别果断，像是英雄电影里把一切危险和自己都关在门外的主人公。当然夸张了，对于现在的辰乐来说，我可能才是这个房间里最大的危险。

记得我上次把他和自己关起来还是在深夜，那天情况特殊，没能控制好力气把他撞疼了，自己也觉得心疼又愧疚。所以今天我格外小心，用一只手扶着他的后脑勺确保他不会撞到门，另一只手则环着他的肩把他拥向胸前。我尽量让动作又慢又柔，希望平生所有的耐心和温柔都能灌注到接下来的这个吻里。

我平时吃东西是喜欢狼吞虎咽的，把妈妈“吃饭要细嚼慢咽”的叮嘱只当耳旁风。但今天同样要用嘴巴品尝辰乐，我却格外虔诚，小心翼翼仿佛如获珍宝。

这样的画面因为太过美好而让我有了一瞬便是永恒的错觉，可永恒画面里的辰乐本来闭着眼睛屏住呼吸的，不知道什么时候睁开了，冷冰冰的眼神盯得我一愣。

他幽幽开口:“朴志晟，你上辈子一定是唐僧。”

“什么啊？”我缓缓靠近他的动作只好终止。

“能不能快点！老师还等着我借球呢！”

“我这不是正要亲么！”

“我都闭着眼睛等半小时了！”

“明明才半分钟！”

哇，辰乐是不是越来越过分了？

当然，吵架归吵架，该做的事还是要做的。既然他嫌我太温柔，那我只好趁他捏我的脸发泄的时候快速凑上去，抱着他的脑袋像抱颗毛绒绒的水蜜桃般一通乱啃。这时候我才想明白辰乐刚刚为什么亲一口就想逃，一定是因为他根本不会接吻。

小时候慵懒的暑假午后，室外像炙烤的火炉，连蝉鸣都在热浪里跑了调。辰乐特别怕热，离开空调如同海豚离开了海，我们只好每天都不出门，窝在沙发里看电视。接着午间动画片播放的老套家庭爱情伦理剧，因为没人愿意够遥控器而逃过换台危机。

家庭剧虽然无聊，倒也不算毫无乐趣，至少有一些能让辰乐嗷嗷叫唤的主角们的亲热片段。常常是我正枕着他软绵绵的大腿昏昏欲睡时，突然吓得一激灵，瞪大了眼睛，下一秒肚皮就在满脸不忍直视的辰乐手里像拍西瓜似地拍得啪啪作响。

尤其是切到吻戏，他非得夸张又可爱地抱起个枕头，全身蜷缩成球，头也埋在枕头下边传出闷闷的声音:“朴志晟你不准看！”

“我没看！”

我满口答应，大手抚到脸上只露出眼睛。我没看，我只是在学习，毕竟这也算一个考点，将来迟早会考的。

事实证明我的确很有远见，学习总是百利而无一害。几年后，在辰乐想要逃跑的同时，我却能从容不迫地抱紧他，学着电视剧里的男主角深情而又专注地……啃他。

后来辰乐又因为这件事怪我了，说我接吻只会啃，一点也不浪漫。我反驳他说你还只会蹭蹭呢，蹭完就想跑，不负责任更不浪漫。

他被我说急了，皱起鼻子揉我的脸:“我那天前一节课特意吸完一大杯芝芝桃桃才找你，肚子都快撑破了还要算准时间装模作样和老师说借器材。你说我不浪漫，我为了让初吻能和你分享最爱的味道付出了多少你明白吗？”

辰乐好像真的急了，吹泡泡似的腮帮子也鼓起来，吐出一连串对我的控诉。我没想到会是这样，辰乐水蜜桃味嘴唇和舌尖的秘密竟然是这样的。我又被他的小秘密可爱到，还有点儿感动，忍不住用脸蹭他举到我耳边的热乎乎的手掌心。接着帮他扣上大大的卫衣帽子，揪着帽子边缘凑过去，在制造出的短暂昏暗里再次偷偷尝了一口辰乐的味道。

骗人，明明没喝芝芝桃桃的辰乐也是甜的嘛！

我盯着他低头藏在帽子里的粉色脸颊觉得晕头转向，却还要装作云淡风轻。

“嗯……这个味道也还行吧，下次试试草莓，下下次要葡萄。”

*耳夹  
月末，临近放假，圣诞节也快到了，我终于有机会和辰乐约会了！

约会地点是我挑的游乐场，原因很简单，因为那里有全市最大的摩天轮。不是我多想坐摩天轮，而是听说只要在摩天轮最顶端接吻，恋人间的爱就能永恒。

好吧，实话实说，其实我也不是相信了这种古早的传说，我只是想找个机会亲亲辰乐。自从我们第一次在器材室里接吻之后，我便尝到了甜头，没想到亲辰乐这件事竟然也会成瘾。认真数起来，辰乐都不知道欠了我多少个亲亲，却从来不主动还，我可真委屈。

圣诞节的晚上，我挑出整个衣柜里最帅的一件纯黑呢子大衣穿在身上，又搭了件新买的浅棕色高领毛衣，站在镜子前双手合十向圣诞老人许愿，希望今天的我可以帅到让辰乐离不开视线，帅到他一见我就沦陷，缠着我非要亲亲和抱抱。

美梦想得入了迷，我磨蹭好一会儿才敲开辰乐家的门，他毛茸茸的脑袋便从门后探出来。

“快了快了，马上穿鞋。”

没想到我和辰乐真正意义上的第一次约会他竟然穿了件鼓得像面包的羽绒服，我嘟着嘴抱怨他一点儿也不重视我们的约会。他却不为所动，简明扼要地反驳了我。

“冷！”

真无情，可辰乐的确没说错，帅气的大衣根本留不住我体内的热量。我在寒风里瑟瑟发抖的时候他又嘲笑我了，说我是虚势大王，美丽冻人。这还不都是为了他么！我气坏了，作势要把冻成冰块的手伸到他脖子里吓他。没想到辰乐却径直握住了我的双手，一边被凉得呲牙倒吸气，一边把手往他温暖的胖面包羽绒服口袋里塞。

好幸福，看来辰乐还是被今天帅气的我迷倒了。

我们坐车到游乐园门口的时候天已经黑了，今晚月亮和星星都很不给我面子，躲在灰色的云后边不肯出来。下车却看到游乐园里亮堂堂的，挤满了挂着暖黄色小灯和亮红色袜子的绿色圣诞树。这种信号灯式的颜色搭配在今天看起来倒是格外顺眼，我的手还缩在辰乐口袋里，领着他去买路边的鹿角头饰。

辰乐安静地挑着，最后拿起个会闪蓝光的鹿角举在眼前，说着真好看却戴在了我头上。我理所当然地拿起旁边粉色的情侣款，也戴在他头上。

“好看。”

是真的好看，辰乐白白的皮肤像雪一样柔软，又像奶一样香甜，粉色的鹿角在他头上闪着淡淡的微光，倒真像是从丛林中跳跃着朝我奔来的麋鹿精灵，永远开朗，永远纯粹。他把所有漂亮美好的光阴都带到我面前，而自己则是其中最慷慨的馈赠。

我牵着小精灵的手排在长长的摩天轮队伍之间，天空却突然开始掉落一滴两滴冰凉的泪。没多久雨滴汹涌成雨幕，游乐场里热闹的节日气氛被浇熄了大半，狼狈躲雨的游客在欢乐的圣诞音乐里匆忙奔波。我们都没带雨伞，只好让辰乐先排队，我去附近买两件雨衣。

穿着雨衣再跑回来，我的刘海全湿哒哒黏在了额头上，一边急促地呼吸着，一边连打了两个喷嚏。羽绒服外裹上雨衣的辰乐显得胖乎乎的，他因为我打喷嚏而皱眉，肉肉的小手从口袋里伸出来，艰难地解开羽绒服拉链，又扒拉开我胸前的雨衣，把我紧紧圈在他温暖的怀里。我忍不住将下巴抵在他肩上，双手环着他的腰，听他在我耳边软绵绵的嗔怪:“让你耍帅，冻傻了吧。”

“我这不是为了帅一点你更喜欢么？”

“你变成皱巴巴的老太婆我也喜欢。”

“什么老太婆，是老头儿！”我反驳着，顿了顿又把手环得更紧一些说:“我也是。”

坐上摩天轮我才知道原来这小箱子走得如此缓慢，人坐在上边几乎感觉不到它的移动。玻璃窗外的霓虹因为隔着一层雾气和雨珠而变得朦胧神秘，隐约排列成一团一团彩色的光晕。

“明明就什么都看不清楚嘛！”辰乐扒着窗拍照的活动进行了好几分钟，却还是以失败告终。他泄气地靠着我坐下来，总算安分了，望着远处发呆。

此时我倒有些紧张起来，反复提醒辰乐在最顶端的时候一定要记得接吻。又舔了舔嘴唇拉上窗帘，让我们俩与外界迷离的光影彻底失去视觉联系。这时辰乐却突然想起什么，在口袋里掏了好一会儿，再伸出手来，手心里躺着两颗亮闪闪的星星。

“这是什么？”

“耳夹，我们一人一个。”

我没戴过耳夹，甚至在今天之前我都不知道世界上还存在着耳钉的亲戚。看起来辰乐也没戴过，嘴上说要亲手帮我戴上，却低着脑袋研究了半天也不见动手。

我才刚说了我来两个字，辰乐就猛地抬起头凶我，说是让我来的话那这两个星星就只有陨落的份了。哪有这么夸张啊？虽然我从小到大的确因为毛手毛脚而挨骂不少，但现在又不是小孩子了，真诚想做的事当然会尽力做好啊！

不过辰乐最后也没给我机会，自己琢磨一会儿开始把星星往我的耳朵上凑。他的呼吸拍在我的耳后和脖子，痒痒的，我忍不住伸手去挠，却被耳垂上突然传来的痛感吓得连忙缩回了手。

“疼疼疼！辰乐，疼！”

辰乐看起来比承受疼痛的我更慌张，他赶紧把耳夹摘离我的耳朵随手摆在凳子上，近距离观察我的耳垂看是否有伤痕，又往那儿轻轻吹气，希望以此减轻我的难受。

这不是明摆着勾引我么？我的耳朵被他越吹越烫，酥酥麻麻电流般的感觉从头顶传遍全身，好热，好想亲亲他……想到这儿，我差点从座位上跳起来，拉开窗帘急切地朝外张望。完了，我发出一声低沉的哀嚎——我们早就过了最顶端，此时已经在缓缓降落。

最终我也没有戴上那个星星耳夹，辰乐把他塞在我的大衣口袋里说爱扔不扔，又抱怨起世界上的星星果然都一个样，中看不中用。这可真是太惨了，我既没能在摩天轮里和辰乐拥有浪漫的永恒的爱，又被扣上了中看不中用的帽子。中看是没错，可这都没试过呢，怎么就说我不中用呢？

重新回到地面上，雨似乎要停了。辰乐因为错以为我不中用而生着闷气，气鼓鼓的背影在人群里像个膨胀起来的河豚。实在是太可爱了，我忍不住从身后冲向他，把他整个抱在怀里，揉着他的脑袋，将他的鹿角和刘海全都给揉得乱七八糟。然后感受着辰乐在我怀里无济于事的挣扎，听他对我气急败坏的骂骂咧咧，却笑得比旁边和游客合影的玩偶们还要灿烂一百倍。

这次晚间约会，粗糙而狼狈，充斥着天公不作美和命运不青睐的遗憾。我们淋湿了衣服和头发，也没看到多么亮眼的霓虹，没有能在最靠近月亮的地方接吻，没有戴上辰乐送我的耳夹，甚至仰头望着整片天空，都找不到几颗点缀的星星。

但我真的很幸福，恨不得全世界都分享我的快乐和满足。我好幸运能遇见辰乐啊，说爱好像太沉重，说喜欢又不足以表达我情感里的万分之一，我只好在辰乐每骂一句之后应答我此时汹涌的感受。

“朴志晟，想死吗？”  
“辰乐太可爱了。”  
“赶紧松开啊！”  
“真好，辰乐也喜欢我。”  
“你有病？”  
“要每天和辰乐待在一起。”  
“最后给你三秒。”  
“我爱钟辰乐！”

我无法定格时间，更不敢奢望一瞬永恒。我只知道很多年后，再想起这段酸涩的，像下巴上冒出头的胡茬般参差不齐，而扎得人又痒又疼的几个月，也依然会觉得珍贵和怀念。

也许那时候我和辰乐已经共同经历了更多，把如今看来似乎难以度过的日子也像云烟一样度过了。我们会躺在同一张沙发上，为过去的我们俩谁更别扭而争执。我们把这些不同颜色和味道的夜晚通通摊开，细细回忆那些细枝末节里的故事，又因为没来由的感动而紧紧相拥。

真好，我爱的辰乐也爱我。

END


End file.
